Molon Labe
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: The American government seizes Adam, Bree, and Chase, little do they know they're not the only ones who want the bionic teens. Others want them, and badly. It's the bionic teens against the world, and the world against itself. This time, the bionic teens might not be able to save it. Or themselves.
1. Gonzalez to Goliad

**Author's Note: I was reading Mia-Teresa-Davenport's _Survival of the Fittest,_ and this came up. Though I will have my own twists, because the American government (I know, I live in it), has laws about citizens, and since the Davenports were born on American soil, as well as a bunch of other legal stuff, they're citizens.**

**This will be one of my last few fics before I take a break, though do expect at least one more LR fic.**

Agents were swarming the house, the non-bionic family members were down below in the lab, oblivious to everything, and their live were in shambles. Yet Chase had never felt more alive, more free. And more terrified. Terrified of their present situation, and their future. It seemed their future was being taken from them.

"Kneel down, hands on your head! Any attempts to resist are futile!" Adam and Bree began to kneel, but Chase refused to. _This is our home, our lives! They have no right to take it from us!_ "Last chance, subject C, or we will use forceful means!" Chase raised an eyebrow, and summoned a force field around he and his siblings. _Oh, yeah, punks? Bring it!_ He had taken crap all his life, from his siblings, from bullies, and he could deal. But when the government of the people he and his siblings risked their lives to protect treated them like criminals, he was done. _No more_. Chase slammed his hand out, and the force field expanded with concussive force, though Chase conformed the shape as to not damage the house.

"Run, Bree!" Bree didn't think, she just obeyed her leader and high-tailed it out of there at a speed that would put most planes to shame. Adam stood up, aware that more government lackeys would be swarming the area any minute. Adam and his brother went back-to-back, silently rejoicing in the small victory of having their sister safe. Chase, in his mind, quickly disabled her GPS system, so not even he would be able to find her, unless he turned it back on. "Together?" Chase didn't need to ask, for he knew his brother would always be there. It just seemed to cement the fact they knew the odds were stacked against them, bionic they may be. More agents stormed in, only to fall prey to Adam's heat vision or blast wave. Any darts they fired would be redirected by Chase's molecularkinesis, but he was also going on the offensive with his force field balls.

"Stop!" Agent Graham yelled, his gun pointed at a Leo he was dragging along. Three other agents, with Donald, Douglas, and Tasha, followed him. Chase nudged at Adam to keep going, and let his fury flow. _This man, who Donald trusted, has betrayed us_. With a rage on his face, built up from recent events, Chase slammed Graham and his men against the wall, their guns clattering harmlessly. He copied that onto the other government agents who had invaded his _house_, his_ life_. With a mere thought, he made their guns rise and shoot them, albeit with tranquilizer guns.

"Go, now!" Chase ordered at the non-bionic family members, though the looks on their faces begged to differ. "Speed car to jet! NOW!" Donald took charge, knowing he and the others would only be hindrances at best, at worst tools for the government. In that moment, all the Davenports had become enemies of the U.S. Then Chase felt a sharp pain in his back, and collapsed to the ground. Adam immediately turned all attention to his baby brother, but was soon afflicted by another tranquilizer dart. Chase and Adam's eyes met, conveying in mere seconds what a hundred heartfelt conversations could not. Then, together, they sank into oblivion.

**...**

"Subject A? Subject A, are you awake?" Adam blinked his eyes repeatedly and slowly, trying to get his groggy head to work. He immediately tried to rise, but was constrained by chains. He glared at the speaker, a young man in his late twenties. _Who are you?_ "I am your friend," _Yeah, right. When birds fly!_ "though I can very quickly become your enemy. All you have to do is answer my questions honestly." _I hate tests, and I'm bad at them, and this sounds like a test._

"Is this a test? I'm bad at tests." Adam looked into the man's eyes, and found no emotion. _Creepy, kind of like Krane. Or those pig zombies!_ "If we do have to do a test, I think it's fair I get to ask a few questions." _Like where is my brother, where am I, why am I here...wait, I know the answer to the last one. I actually know an answer!_

"Alright," The man sat down, and only the table separated them. "Is your name Adam Davenport?"

"Yes," _Always the first question on a test. Though sometimes I forget to answer it..._

"Are you bionic?"

"Yup," _Jeez, is he blind or something? Like Chase when exposed to LEMPs? Chase...Bree...I hope they're all right._

"What are your bionic abilities?" Adam had to pause to think about that. _I'm not supposed to say that to anyone, especially creepy government officials..._

"Mr. Davenport says I can't tell anyone that," Adam could be stubborn as an ox when tried, and this was one of those times he felt was the proper place to showcase his talent.

"Answer me this, and you get a question." The man bartered, and Adam sighed, relenting. _He'll find out anyway, or he already knows. It's not like he hasn't seen me use them. Or footage at least. _

"Super strength, heat vision, blast wave, breathing underwater, and talking to raccoons."_ The last one may not have shown up yet, but I have it!_ The man raised an eyebrow, but shook it off. "My turn. Where is Chase? Is he alright?"

"That's two questions, but I'll let it slide. Your brother has not been harmed, but we have to keep him sedated. We have no defenses against his telekinesis. He's in another room, would you like to see him? I'll have him woken up for you. Could you convince him not to harm us? Better yet, tell us how to block his telekinesis."

"First off, it's _molecular_kinesis, he's touchy about that. Secondly, expose him to an electro-magnet-thing, and he can't control his bionics, they glitch, so do mine, I dunno if that's helpful. Now, I want to see him, and yes I'll convince him." _Or try to, at least._ Adam was mainly relieved at the chance to see his brother. The man nodded, and began speaking into an earpiece.

"Can I trust you not to try anything?" Adam nodded, fearful that his brother might take the blunt of the repercussions, and it wasn't like they'd tried to harm him. _Yet_. After another exchange into an earpiece, the man produced a key from his pocket, and unlocked Adam's chains. Adam stood up, and stretched his arms. The man motioned for Adam to follow, and Adam followed, though one more question came into his mind.

"What's your name? You know mine, it's only fair I know yours." _Plus, whenever I think about you in my head, I think 'creepy government agent', and Mr. Davenport says that's rude. Mr. Davenport..._Adam wondered how the other Davenports were fairing, hoping nothing bad had happened to them. _Nothing bad's happened to me..._

"The only name you need to know is Agent Summers," Agent Summers answered, and Adam nodded his head slightly, accepting the name. Adam followed the agent down numerous hallways with the same smooth metal doors and plain gray walls. After what seemed like hours, Agent Summers _finally _stopped outside a door, and Adam shot him a single look, asking without words if his brother was behind the door in question. Agent Summers nodded a reply, and stepped back from the door, actually giving Adam privacy with his brother.

Adam opened the door slightly, a rush of cold air hitting his skin as he did so. Then something slammed into him, arms wrapping themselves around him. "Adam!" He quickly reciprocated the hug, experiencing surges of happy emotions at having his brother safe with him. A minute later, they stepped away from the hug, and questions came pouring out of Chase's mouth. "Are you alright? Has anything happened to you? I just woke up a few minutes ago, and they said I would get to see you..." Chase trailed off, clearly expecting answers to his many questions. Adam smiled, for no specific reasons.

"They're alright, they're not cruel or anything, and the reason you just woke up is because they kept drugging you so you wouldn't go all crazy with your molecularkinesis on them. Which reminds me, Agent Summers asked me to ask you _not_ to do that again." Chase grinned, and Adam hoped his brother, with his super-hearing, had heard the last words that had come out of his mouth.

"I'll be a good bionic teen, don't worry, Adam," A soft knock on the door preceded Agent Summers' entry, who inclined his head to Chase, whose reputation as 'crazy telekinetic' was obviously fresh on the agent's mind.

"Adam, Chase, we were wondering...could you call your father and ask him to return to the States? We're not going to arrest him, we just need to know if there are any more of you...and he's our main defense contractor." Adam paled at the mention of other bionics, memories of Krane flashing through his head. Thankfully, taking the lead as the leader he was, Chase spoke for them.

"I don't know his on-the-run phone number, but I could send him an e-mail." Chase's right eye went into bionic mode, as it did whenever he utilized his mental connections or databases. Agent Summers paled, no doubt thinking Chase was going to attack with his eye. Chase blinked. "It's been sent." Agent Summers decided it was better not to ask directly about that, though he did have questions for Chase.

"What are your bionics, Chase?" Chase immediately turned to Adam, who nodded. Chase sighed, not comfortable with dishing out information like that to strangers. _Understandable, given the circumstances_.

"Molecularkinesis, force fields, Override App, Magnetism App, super-senses, levitation, and a bunch of mental ones that really aren't important." Chase had omitted a few, still not trusting the agent. Adam didn't disagree with his brother, and wondered if he should've done that, too.

"You're pretty powerful," Agent Summers remarked, and Chase beamed a smile.

"I'm the youngest," The smile abruptly melted off his face, and Chase entered business mode. "So, what will we be doing here? I'm assuming it won't be a vacation."

"We're working on covering up the video, saying it was fake. The other countries don't need to be investigating bionics anytime soon, nor do we want them to know about you. We've taken the capsules from your lab, in addition to the training simulator. You'll train while you're here, and maybe even go on a few missions, though nothing like any of your previous ones. We'll also be giving you additional training in fields Mr. Davenport probably hasn't given you. Once Mr. Davenport returns, we'll release you into his custody, and return the simulator and capsules. During the summer, you are to train here with us. After college, you are to live on base here, and work as our agents. Mr. Davenport will also be allowed to use you if you are not currently on a mission." Adam barely absorbed any of that, but the last part stuck in him.

Sure, he had no idea what he wanted to do after college, or even if he wanted to go to college -_who'd_ willingly_ choose four more years of school?_- but at least he'd have the freedom to pick. Now, they'd ripped away a right he'd thought he'd always have, freedom to choose his life. He couldn't erase the bionic part of him and his life, it was too great a part of it, but he had the freedom to decide the non-bionic half. That right had just been revoked, and Adam didn't know how to feel about it. Outrage was definitely one of the emotions he was feeling.

He and Chase's protests -many a time had Chase stated he wanted to be a lawyer, or doctor, in the case of the latter cure cancer, and would surely protest those choices being taken away from him- were cut off by an explosion you didn't have to have super-senses to hear. "What was that?" Adam asked, and received no answer, from Agent Summers or Chase. Chase's eyes widened in fear, and Adam's heart rate increased.

"Krane. He found us."

**Author's Note: I had to resist writing "Agent Smith" *wink* throughout this chapter, so if you see that, let me know...and I may not update daily, as I have another fic I'm writing, but I'll try to make my updates no more than a day or two apart.**


	2. Paper Tiger

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back, and HELLO EVERYONE! Bree is up for next chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews, they're love!**

_Paper Tiger: A person or thing that appears threatening, but is actually ineffectual._

* * *

_"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. -Helen Keller_

* * *

Chase alone could hear the sounds of battle with his superior hearing, though it was at times like these that bionic seemed more of a curse. The sounds of Krane using his bionics to kill the federal agents in all sorts of sadistic ways rang through his mind as Agent Summers pulled out his pistol at the sound of an explosion, but Chase shook his head. "He'd just absorb the kinetic energy. Let me and Adam fight him, while you evacuate the facility. Wait for us at the main gate." Agent Summers nodded and hurried off to commence the evacuation. Chase led his brother to where Krane stood in the atrium, which was defaced by burns and gashes, no doubt a result of the battle. Chase glared at Krane, hatred pumping through his veins at the sight of the man who ruined his family's life.

_Magnetism App engaged_. Chase extended his arm, drawing Krane toward him due to to his metal bionic chip. Though Krane's chip wasn't the only thing afflicted, for guns belonging to the fallen agents rose and hovered toward him. Adam charged Krane, who simply molecularkinetically pinned him to the wall. Krane momentarily released Adam to zap Chase with a burst of electricity, which threw him into a wall with its force. _Magnetism App disengaged. _

Adam fired up his heat vision, only to have it absorbed by Krane. Chase got to his feet, and sent a force field ball straight into Krane, who stumbled back one step. _Oh come on! Why are you so hard to harm, Krane? _Chase struggled to push himself up, but collapsed on the ground. _That was some really strong lightning...if I weren't bionic, I'd be dead_. Chase attempted to get up again, though it took him far longer than usual. During that time, Adam was getting his butt handed to him by Krane. Krane was geo-leaping and punching Adam, all the while dodging Adam's blows.

If Adam tried to use a non-physical attack, then Krane would simply absorb it. _We can't beat Krane in hand-to-hand, that's for sure. A good warrior aims not for the body, but the mind and heart. Well, we've established Krane doesn't have a heart, and he's pretty insane. Krane has_ no _weaknesses_. Chase knew unless Krane wasn't bionic -and they had a _great_ chance of that happening, not- they couldn't win. Krane would kill them all, and they could only delay the inevitable. Chase was more than willing to delay a fate he knew would come, for Oedipus Rex had taught them all what happened when you tried to avoid fate. _Delay it? Totally different thing._

Chase felt his determination rush down his arms, and into his hands. He watched where Krane would geo-leap, and determined a pattern. Once Krane geo-leaped, Chase jumped on him. Krane tried to throw him off, but Chase had one arm locked around his neck, the other punching him in the face.

A half-second before Krane geo-leaped, Chase sensed it was coming. _No you don't!_ The world went to black for another half second, then re-appeared at a completely different angle. Krane and Chase held the same shocked expression. _What? How? _Krane dislodged him with a blast of electricity, and Chase seized up as the electricity racked through him. "Chase!" Adam yelled, attempting to charge Krane once more. Krane simply blasted him too, and Adam began convulsing on the ground. A sadistic smile dawned on Krane's face, and Chase knew Kran would end them. _At least Bree isn't here, she'll live at least. Bree. I forgot to tell her the government is alright..._

Krane raised his foot to crush Adam's skull, and some emotion welled up in Chase. He was _not_ going to let his brother die that easily, and certainly _not_ going to let Krane be the one to kill them. He wanted, _needed_, Krane gone. His bionic chip surged with power, and Krane disappeared. Chase collapsed afterwards, unable to form a conscious thought before he did.

**...**

"Chase? Are you awake?" Adam's concerned voice broke the black void._ It's so loud..._"Chase!" Adam squeezed him into a bear hug, which Chase swore began to crush his respiratory system. He opened his eyes to a sea of suits swarming the atrium. "You scared me!" Adam punched him in the shoulder, thankfully not with his full strength.

"Adam...what happened?" Obviously what I remembered is skewered, because there's no way...

"Krane geo-leaped, but he looked so surprised. I think he glitched." Adam shrugged that off, and Chase was glad there was such a ready excuse. But as someone who valued honest knowledge, he felt the urge to tell what he thought happened. "You okay, little brother?"

"Yes, Adam, we just got beat up by Victor Krane, but I'm perfectly fine!" Chase snapped, instantaneously regretting it. "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm fine, really. You?"

"I'm fine, but Krane...he killed eighty people, and they couldn't defend themselves. They died for us, and we can't beat him." Chase rubbed his older brother's shoulder comfortingly, trying to convince him it wasn't their fault. It wasn't one hundred percent their fault, for the FBI held them there, but...most of the blame fell on their shoulders, and theirs alone.

"They did their duty. We have to do ours, which is to protect people. Much as I hate to say it...we have to go to Krane. We have to regroup with Bree and finish this, before anyone else gets hurt." It was their job to protect the citizens of the world from the abnormal threats, and it was Chase's job to protect his siblings. _We can't fail, none of us can_. Agent Summers reappeared.

"Are you able to defeat him? Who is he?" Chase squeezed Adam's hand, he would take the reins on this.

"His name is Victor Krane. We'd do better if we had our sister here." Chase bit back a sarcastic reply, but Agent Summers couldn't.

"If you two hadn't sent her running, we'd have her here." Adam glared at him, a glare so filled with emotion Chase half-expected Agent Summers to be introduced to Adam's heat vision first hand. Adam, however, chose a less physical route, though it was no less impulsive.

"Well we wouldn't have sent her running if we hadn't been invaded in our home with guns pointed at us!" Adam snapped, and Chase exhaled sharply._ It's like dealing with toddlers with excess amounts of testosterone in them. In the field of smarts, they're like schools on snow days, no class. _

"Stop! We're going to find our sister, and we're going to eliminate the threat Krane poses to the United States of America!" Chase felt the frustration, and could do nothing but let it out._ I just want some time alone to thin_k. With that lost thought, everyone promptly vanished. _Oh, no, come back, I didn't mean_- everyone magically reappeared.

"Did I just...geo-leap? Chase?" Adam turned to his brother for an explanation, as he always did. A few government agents had guns on Chase, but Agent Summers just watched with interest.

"Well...umm...I think I did the same to Krane. I think my molecularkinesis took control of your molecules and sent you away, even passing through solid objects. In laymen terms, I threw you back from me, but sent your molecules through solid objects. Basically molecularkinetic geo-leaping." Chase was almost never hesitant in sharing information, but this was different. It wasn't a new bionic ability, it was a bionic ability he'd thought he had control over, but had glitched. _What if I'd separated their molecules, and been unable to put them together?_

"You need to stay here and learn how to control this." Agent Summers said, and Chase thought he might have seen concern in his eyes._ He just wants us to serve the U.S. Right?_Whatever Agent Summers was thinking, he would always obey the higher-ups. Adam and Chase, however, had nothing to lose by disobeying them.

"No. We need to find our sister before Krane does. We will eliminate Krane, and then...come back to whatever consequences are waiting. Now, what could help us get this over with faster is if you lied and said we faked the video." Agent Summers nodded, though Chase saw in his eyes he was withholding something. _Oh well, if it were important, he'd tell us._

"Take care of yourselves, and good luck." Chase accepted it with a nod, knowing the would need every bit of luck they could scrounge up.


	3. All About Perspective

**Author's Note: Time to be 100% honest...I really jumped the shark on this one. I really don't have much of the plot mapped out -like 12% mapped out. I jumped the shark so I could at least have this fic posted before the new LR episode, as well as have all the time in September to write a trilogy of 20+ chapters. **

**I'm also writing a Falling Skies fanfic (should be wrapped up in less than a week) so I may not be able to update daily.**

**Also being honest, my birthday is coming up on the 23rd, and I'll be turning thirteen! I have no idea why I wrote that but it can stay. ;)**

**Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing and following and even a favorite!**

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTICE: Chase did not discover a new bionic ability last chapter, rather a new usage of molecularkinesis. **

**IMPORTANT CHAPTER NOTE: I do have a very small cutaway scene from Bree, mainly just to explain what happens in this chapter, it'll be elaborated on in Chp. 3.**

**IT'S NOT CURSING IF IT'S IN ITALIAN!**

**THERE IS AN X-MEN EASTER EGG IN HERE! AND A SUPERNATURAL ONE!**

**LET THE METALLICAR RIDE ON!**

* * *

Bree Davenport had run faster than she ever had in her life. Careful not to push herself too hard, she wished she had. That way she might have been able to outrun the guilt that was eating her inside. She had abandoned her brothers, as well as the rest of their family, leaving them at the mercy of the U.S. government. Bree didn't know if the government even had mercy, but she hoped it did for her brothers' sake. Bree ran until she could run no more, slowing down from her usual blur to a normal human jog, from which she decelerated to a walk, only slightly out of breath.

Bree was aware it was nighttime, even enjoying the chilled night air, though she wasn't afraid of predators or any other nighttime monsters. She was bionic, and could handle anything that came her way. _Except the government, an android, a father back when he was evil, a psychopath with bionics...there's quite a lot you can't handle._ Sadly, that little voice in her head, infamously known as self-doubt, was right. Even with her brothers, she couldn't handle those. Bree rubbed her shoulders, trying to fight off the feelings of solitude and failure, as well as the ever-present guilt. She was truly alone in the world. Her brothers had always been with her, through everything, but now...she was truly alone, for she had abandoned them. It was cause and effect. She abandoned them, she was left in solitude, with no one who could comfort her.

Bree had survived unscathed, but at the cost of her family, and she wasn't sure she'd gotten a good bargain. She'd rather suffer with her brothers than live through life alone, spared from a punishment that was every bit as much hers as theirs. Bree planned to rescue her brothers, then track down the non-bionic family members, and they could all escape to England or someplace. Screw America. _We help them, and they imprison us, ruin our lives. Let them save themselves_. Then maybe they'd finally see how they'd gotten the Davenport family all wrong. _They can suffer the consequences of their actions._

As much as Bree would've loved to imagine the future, or her version of it at least, her body needed rest, as they had been invaded at dusk and she needed rest. She zipped into a motel quickly and grabbed the keys off a pegboard, making the poor secretary think the AC kicked, then stopped outside her room for the night.

It was what she called a _"roach motel"_, a shabby thing she'd have never stayed in before. _Beggars can't be choosers. _Bree collapsed on the bed, which she figured had a decent chance of being clean enough, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Chase was messing with his chip, something extremely dangerous and Mr. Davenport had repeatedly told him never to mess with the chip unless it was something they knew wouldn't mess up the chips' functions. He was disregarding quite a few things Mr. Davenport had instructed them never to do, this being one of the more potentially dangerous ones.

"Almost there," Chase whispered, and he heard an electronic beep. He pumped his fists in the air, elated at his success with mental chip-altering, something he'd never attempted before. Then an electric shock rippled down his spine, not enough to hurt, but noticeable enough.

Adam, who was sitting on the bed watching the TV, which held a report of Agent Summers showing evidence the video was fake, something which both bionic brothers found ironic, shivered. "Chase, what was that?" Chase froze in fear, a feeling coming over him he hadn't succeeded in his goal. Then he heard Adam cry out, and Chase himself let out a cry of pain.

"Adam! Stop! You're glitching! Please stop!" The look of terror in Adam's eyes told Chase he had no idea how to stop. Chase cried out as the pain intensified. He placed his left palm over the afflicted right wrist, the skin of which was quickly becoming red. "Adam!" The pain intensified to an unbearable degree, and Chase fainted to the floor.

* * *

Bree awoke fresher than she had been the previous night, her head more clear. She went through her normal morning hygiene routine, then turned on the TV news for any word on her brothers. After flipping over CNN and a few local channels, she found Fox News doing a segment on it. Apparently, an FBI agent was swearing up and down, left and right, and all the other directions the video was false. Mr. Davenport himself was holding a press conference, saying his son Chase had always been good with computers and had a habit of making videos. Bree was relieved to see her family at their house and safe, but her brothers were MIA, and nothing seemed right about the news.

She was distracted from the perplexing news stories by the fact the TV was taller than her. She looked down at herself, and found she was going through the bed. Fear of falling to the center of the earth flooded through her, and she focused all her mental will on staying solid. She thought of herself, Bree, everything that made her _her_. She became solid...in the middle of the bed. Bree focus on unsolidifying (that's what she was calling it) herself just enough to escape her mattress prison. She succeeded after five minutes of concentration, and immediately went to her computer, "borrowed" from a nearby store, and opened Google.

She remembered Chase going on about some Y-Man or X-Men or whatever being able to go through things. _What was their name? Ariel? Sprite? Shadowcat? Shadowcat._ Bree typed that in, and found the ability was called intangibility, which allowed her to phase through objects. Phasing was basically her particles going through the gaps in objects on an atomic/molecular level. She'd ask Chase for specifics when they met up, as he was the smart one. _I do need to tell him that the comics were useful in real life, though_. Of course, when she reunited with her brothers, she'd be saying a lot more than that.

Bree deposited the keys to her room on the hotel desk -_after_ she was able to control her intangibility enough to hold onto the keys for extended amounts of time. Bree kept running, focusing on keeping herself tangible, though focusing mainly on her legs. Bree knew if she wanted to avoid being captured by the government, then she'd have to keep moving. _I have the freaking FBI on me!_ Also, if she wanted to rescue her brothers, than she'd need information, and _clearly_ the news was messed up, because there was no way in heck that the FBI was saying that video was false, because, well, it wasn't.

What stopped her dead in her tracks -_who even makes such morbid sayings?_- was the tingly feeling up her spine. Then she received a mental email, something only her little brother could have done. Which meant that he was in control of his bionics, and _surely_ the government wouldn't allow that..._there's so much wrong with this situation!_ But she read the email, and came away more confused.

_'Stay put, Bree, we're coming for you.'?_ _No way would the government allow bionic teens to be running around the world! Apparently they are! _Bree decided there was more at play than she knew, and she would simply have to wait in place for answers. _Of course, my intangibility may cause a problem with that_. Hopefully, her brothers would arrive before she would glitch, and maybe they could help her control it better. She felt the tell-tale tingle yet _again_, and hoped it wasn't Chase with a grocery list. He'd actually done that once, at the behest of Adam.

Sadly, it wasn't her brother, it was Victor Krane. _Why would he be emailing me? Though it probably won't be good_. _'I've got your brothers, and I'm coming after you.'? _Chase had just emailed her, and told her to stay put..._once again, clearly other things are going on that I don't know about_. But she knew someone who could help her, and hopefully the government would have left them alone by now. She super-sped in the other direction, going to the one place that was as dangerous as running onto a federal base and turning herself in: her house.

* * *

The first she did when she got home was throw her arms around all of her family. Naturally, her intangibility chose that moment to go out of control, and she went right through them. Mr. Davenport looked at her, both surprised and slightly angry. "Bree! You can't be here! What if the Feds see you? I mean, they're pretty chill, but I don't trust them! Victor Krane attacked them last night and now they won't tell me where Adam and Chase are!" A metallic taste grew in Bree's mouth.

"Wellllll..." Bree leaned forward, thankful at least her feet were solid, but still trying to figure out how to put the next part into words. It wouldn't be easy, for her to say it, or Mr. Davenport to hear it. "I think Krane managed to abduct Chase and Adam." Mr. Davenport and Donald were both stunned, and the Douglas swore like a sailor.

"Son of a _cagna_...I'm going to rip out his lungs and stuff them up his-"

"Thank you, Douglas," Donald cut him off, no doubt trying to censor it for his children. Leo chuckled at seeing Douglas in trouble, to which Douglas punched him in the shoulder. "Bree, how do you know that? We need evidence."

"Well, Krane sent me an email-"

"Bree! He could be tracking your chip!" Donald immediately swiped up a tablet, Davenport Industries design of course, and began doing a lot of technological stuff she couldn't follow. Then he and Douglas began speaking Technobabble, so she walked over to Leo, who hopefully would speak English to her.

"So...how's everyone been? You okay?" There was no way to describe the awkwardness of their situation, but thankfully Leo didn't call her out on it.

"We've been-" Donald cut off Leo -_Donald seemsto be doing a_ lot _of that recently_- "Someone screwed with all of your chips! I think it was Chase, but he managed to disable your GPS device."

"Great, now find my brothers!" Bree snapped. Donald looked down, an expression in his eyes that Bree couldn't quite describe.

"I can't. If I could, nothing would stop me from going after them. Their GPS is turned off. The only thing we can do is hope Krane hasn't hurt them." Donald and Douglas left the room, no doubt to go tell Tasha, and then do more technological things to try to find her brothers. Leo grinned, and motioned for Bree to follow him to the garage. She sped there ahead of him, impatient when it came to her brothers, especially when they were in danger. Leo clicked a button, and out came a shiny black that was no make Bree had ever seen.

"It's a 1967 Impala, but with an engine designed by me and Davenport. Krane won't be expecting you in a car, and maybe you could go to his old hideout and find some trace of his new hideouts. I'd _love_ to be your chauffeur." Bree smirked at Leo's attempt to get in on the action.

"Sorry, but we're already missing Adam and Chase, and we can't lose you, either." Bree ducked into the driver's seat, the keys to the car already in the ignition. She was going to find her brothers, and if she had to beat up Victor Krane to do it, so be it.

Little did she know, she was actually walking into his trap.


	4. Wood For The Flames

**Author's Note:****You have no idea how much I wanted to title this 'Devil's Trap'. Don't worry, I just stuck with my easter eggs! Hehe...S7.**

**SUPERNATURAL EASTER EGG HINT: Leviathan.**

**Fun Fact No One Cares About: I was listening to "Carry On My Wayward Son" while writing this. TEAM FREE WILL! :)**

**STORY NOTE: Chase ****_cannot_**** geo-leap. He can move the molecules of others (not himself, he'd die) and objects through the gaps in other things (solids do have gaps) but he cannot geo-leap.**

**By the way, did anyone else think the fight scene in You Posted What? was just _awful_? Just me?**

**To anyone whose read my fic _All I Ask Of You_...you might get some idea of the ending of this chapter.**

* * *

"Adam, I have a plan." Chase announced as he shook his brothers' bed. After being given five hundred dollars from Summers to pay for food and rooms, Chase had pushed them as far as they could go for the day, then they'd boarded up in a Motel 6. Chase had stayed up half the night trying to conjure a plan, and he had succeeded only a few hours before daybreak. Adam, however, was not the early riser his brother was. Adam simply flopped over in his bed. Chase sighed, wishing they'd slept horizontally before. _Horizontal capsules, with padded walls and pillows..._Chase stopped himself from daydreams of capsule innovation, focusing on the task at hand: waking up his brother.

"Adam, I ordered room service. Lots of yumsies for breakfast, more for your Incredible Edibles!" Chase hadn't in fact ordered room service, he'd bought the food at a grocery store and prepared it himself. He was a five-star chef thanks to his intelligence and was certain his meal was better than anything room service could offer. He also neglected to mention they didn't have the Incredible Edibles, but Adam wouldn't think of that immediately. Adam shot up at the mention of food, his nose detecting the scrumptious smells coming from Chase's meal.

"Om-noms!" Adam hurried out of bed -thankfully he'd been too tired last night to undress, or Chase'd have been scarred for life- and began devouring the food that was laid out on the table. Chase shook his head, knowing that trying to talk to his brother while he was eating would be like trying to get a herd of ADHD cats into one room. Chase instead turned on the laptop -courtesy of the FBI- though Chase had done some tinkering, making it untraceable, and faster processing speed. He hacked into a camera facing Krane's hideout, and watched that until the sounds of his brother eating ceased.

"Adam! I have a plan!"

"What, Chasey?" Chase heard Adam's footsteps come to a stop behind him, and began to translate his plan into terms Adam could understand. _Got it_.

"We need to find Bree, I turned on her chips' GPS signal and sent her an email. I'll pull her chips' signal up on the screen when I'm done explaining." The screen showed the signal as a blinking light, and the last time Chase had tried to explain something to Adam with a blinking light...Adam had thought there was a missile coming. "I'm going to synchronize my chip with Krane's."

"What?" It was part exclamation, part confusion. _Classic Adam_.

"I'm going to synchronize my chip with Krane's. I'll get all his chip information, but he won't be able to get mine." Adam shrugged, and walked into the bathroom, a moment later Chase heard sounds of water falling. Chase shook his head, hoping Adam wasn't taking a shower with his clothes on _again_. _It's none of my concern what Adam is doing in the bathroom. My concern is with my chip_. Chase accessed his chips' functions with his mind -they were linked to their chips mentally, after all- and began tinkering.

Chase was messing with his chip, something extremely dangerous, and Mr. Davenport had repeatedly told him never to mess with the chip unless it was something they knew wouldn't mess up the chips' functions. He was disregarding quite a few things Mr. Davenport had instructed them never to do, this being one of the more potentially dangerous ones. He heard Adam exit the bathroom, though he remained focused on his chip.

"Almost there," Chase whispered, and he heard an electronic beep. He pumped his fists in the air, elated at his success with mental chip-altering, something he'd never attempted before. Then an electric shock rippled down his spine, not enough to hurt, but noticeable enough.

Adam, who was sitting on the bed watching the TV, which held a report of Agent Summers showing evidence the video was fake, something both bionic brothers found ironic, shivered. "Chase, what was that?" Chase froze in fear, a feeling coming over him he hadn't succeeded in his goal. Then he heard Adam cry out in shock, and Chase felt a burning on his wrist.

"Adam! Stop! You're glitching! Please stop!" The look of terror in Adam's eyes told Chase he had no idea how to stop. Chase cried out as the pain intensified. He placed his left palm over the afflicted right wrist, the skin of which was quickly becoming red. "Adam!" The pain intensified to an unbearable degree, and Chase fainted to the floor.

* * *

Adam was terrified beyond words, beyond belief. For a moment he sat petrified, then hurried to his brothers' side. He carefully checked for a pulse, breathing a humongous sigh of relief when he found one. He looked at his brothers' right wrist, which was covered by his left hand. Adam carefully lifted up his brothers' hand, and examined what lay beneath it..._What? H_is brothers' watch was cooling down, and the skin beneath...was all red and burnt up. Adam knew somehow he had done it, but how? He didn't have the ability to burn people's skin! _Or do I...? Maybe Chase accidentally made me get a new ability... _His brother stirred, and Adam jumped back. Chase sat up, wincing as his wrists' pain receptors resumed doing their job.

"Adam...I think I messed up," Chase looked down at his wrist, and the palm of his other hand. Both were burnt, badly, but Chase pressed the tip of his pointer finger to his watch, to immediately pull away from the heat. "I know what ability you have, if it makes you feel better." Adam nodded, hoping knowing his ability would make it easier to control. "It's thermokinesis. You can make objects heat up, maybe even the temperature of the air." Chase sat down on the bed, and summoned a glass of water and a first aid kit to himself with his _molecular_kinesis. _Great, he gets the move-things-with-mind power, and I get the burn-things-with-mind power._

"Adam, don't worry. Both our powers are mental, and I can teach you to control yours. They're controlled the same way." Chase was busying himself with his burns and the first aid kit, and Adam felt guilty all over again._ I'm sorry, Chase_. "Nothing to be sorry for, Adam."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Adam asked, and judging by Chase's expression, figured Chase would've shrugged it off had he not been bandaging himself.

"You said it out loud, didn't you?" Chase froze. "You did, didn't you?" Chase came to the conclusion immediately after, though Adam still said it out loud.

"We both got new abilities, so Bree-"

"Bree! What if her ability is something dangerous?" Chase's eye went bionic green as he sent their sister a hurried email. "Okay, I told her to stay at the house..." Chase exhaled, relieved that potential disaster had been avoided. Unfortunately, Adam's emotions caused his new ability to react, this time a spoon was afflicted. Chase mentally lifted the spoon so it didn't catch the table on fire. "Now, we need to work on your ability. I'll tell you what worked with me. _Visualize_ what you want, and then _will_ it. The power is_ yours_, and_ you_ control it. Stop affecting the spoon." Adam focused on the spoon, imagining it_ not_ heating up, and willed it. It felt like a switch flicked off in him.

"That's a good start, Adam," Chase neglected to mention turning it off was a lot easier than not using it when you didn't want to use it, and that the subject in question was a spoon. But they'd get there. "Now, start heating up the spoon." After thirty minutes of off/on practice, Adam felt more in control of his ability. Chase turned his attention to the computer screen, since the feed had paused on an image. An image of Bree _entering Krane's hide out_, a.k.a the stupidest thing _any_ of them could have done. "Bree! What are you doing! That's stupid even by Adam's standards!" Adam could've taken offense to that, but didn't.

"We're going after her, right?" Adam asked worriedly. Chase nodded, hurrying to their closet, where their mission suits were hanging. He tossed Adam his, wincing as his wrist moved.

"Let's go save our sister."

* * *

Adam got the honor of kicking down the door, something he did gratefully. Chase snapped his fingers and Bree was untied, she super-sped to stand beside them. Krane was nowhere to be seen. "Bree, why would you do something so stupid?"

"I thought he had you!" Bree replied, hugging them both tightly.

"And why would you think _that_?" Chase accepted her hug, but was unsatisfied with her answer.

"Because I told her," Krane said simply, appearing from the shadows. With a wave of his hand, a new door, made of steel, covered their only exit from the warehouse. Chase and Bree got into a fighting stance, whereas Adam decided to scold Krane.

"Dude, you have got to stop doing that, it's weird and kinda creepy." Chase facepalmed himself and Bree rolled her eyes. Krane's eyes glittered with annoyance.

"Did you stop to think that maybe it was supposed to be like that?"

"I never really stop to think about_ anything_." Krane sent a bolt of electricity his way, though Chase covered his brother with a forcefield. Bree super-sped herself into Krane, who flung her away with one arm. Chase sent a forcefield ball into Krane's chest, but Krane didn't appear to be affected _at all_. Bree ran toward Krane, though she wound up going _through_ him instead.

"I'm glitching!" Bree tried repeatedly to run into Krane, but just wound up going through him. The bonus to that was he couldn't hit her. Krane geo-leaped behind Adam and Chase, and threw them into his bionics-injecting station. Chase immediately got up, and sent the bed flying toward Krane, who made it disintegrate. Chase gawked.

"He separated the molecules-" Chase dodged a desk that was thrown at him. Adam felt his emotions well up at Krane, and felt his bionics glitch, well, his new ability. An electrical wire right next to Krane's foot heated up, which cause a small spark, and it promptly caught on fire. The fire spread along the wire, heading straight for the bionics-injecting station. Chase used his molecularkinesis to throw Adam out of harms way, through Krane cackled. "He's pyrokinetic, guys!" Chase yelled. Bree stopped glitching at that moment, knocking Krane off his feet, not before he manage to set the station on fire. He made the fire spread to the walls, and to the floor. Chase used his molecularkinesis to summon his siblings to him, shielding them from the flames.

"Can your forcefield protect them from heat or smoke? Three children died in a disastrous warehouse fire...I quite like that." Krane geo-leaped out, the flames spreading to where he had been. The three bionic children grouped together behind the forcefield, unsure of how long they could hold out, certainly not long enough for help to arrive.

They were all alone in this one.

**Author's Note: Adam is a thermokinetic, Bree's a phaser, and Chase is a telepath.**

**See, all new abilities!**


	5. Family Remains

**I'm going to remind y'all again: Chase's ability to move things through solid objections (and to other parts of the world) by moving their molecules through gaps is not a bionic ability, simply a heightened form of molecularkinesis.**

**To elaborate on that, I'm sure some of you are wondering: How can he teleport things with his mind by controlling the molecules? Think of it as a slingshot, or a bullet. You aim the gun, fire, the bullet will go straight. Let's say Chase moves a chair, aiming for Cleveland, Ohio, but he's in Florida (don't judge my examples!). He'd move the molecules, and they'd switch directions and go through whatever to get where he wanted them? Get it?**

**NEW ABILITIES EARNED LAST CHAPTER:**

**Adam: Thermokinesis, the ability to heat up an object, even to molten degrees. Also to increase temperature. Not Cryokinesis!**

**Bree: Intangibility, verb form phasing. Ability to go through solid objects by send your molecules through the gaps in said object.**

**Chase: Telepathy, the ability to read and project thoughts, as well as a bunch of other fun things!**

**I actually didn't Google these, I just watch a lot -to an unhealthy degree- of Supernatural. TEAM FREE WILL!**

**And I didn't plan them out for plot connivence (I literally have about 2% past this mapped out) though in this chapter and one scene I have mapped out, they do line up. **

**THANKS TO ALL SILENT READERS AND REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES, BECAUSE ALL SUPPORT IS WELCOME!**

**FEEL FREE TO PM ME SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I WILL NOT GUARANTEE THEY WILL BE USED.**

Chase's mind was going into overload. He had to save his siblings. Already they were coughing from smoke inhalation, and the heat was reaching an uncomfortable degree, even for Chase, who had endured quite a few hear vision glitches. "Chase, what do we do?" Bree coughed in between words, and Chase's heart wrenched. He could see their deaths already: first they would pass out from smoke inhalation, then the flames would devour them, and Krane would be unopposed in the world. _No. I can't let that happen. We can't let that happen. The odds have been against us before, and we'll beat them again._

"Bree, you can phase right?" She nodded, they were all trying to use as little vocal communication as possible, for the smoke scratched at their throats, and they didn't need any more distractions from attempting to escape their current predicament. "Phase through the flames." Chase said it simply, like 'go get the ball so we can play catch', yet at the same time it held a heaviness in it.

"What? Chase, I got it today! I can't control it! I could die!" Bree's eyes were wide with hysteria, and she was the one losing her cool -no pun intended- under the pressure. Chase was keeping calm only because he had the makings of a plan. A plan that relied on both his siblings being able to use their new abilities almost perfectly. A plan that had a low chance of success, but that small chance was all they had, but certainly better than no chance at all.

"Bree, if don't do it, we all die!" Chase spluttered in between words which diminished the effect of the words, but didn't eradicate it entirely. He realized there was no way Bree could have enough control of her ability to phase through the flames while maintaining enough solidity to avoid falling through the floor. "Bree, all you have to do is phase through the wall." Bree nodded, that task being more doable.

Chase extinguished his forcefield, instead taking control of the flames, keeping a flame-free circle around them. He made a small pathway -barely big enough for a human- to the wall. Bree super-sped down the path, and slammed straight into the wall. Chase had to widen the part of the pathway nearest to the wall to make sure his sister didn't get burnt, but to do so he had to shift focus from the pathway itself. "I can't phase! I think the stress is getting to me, and I can't concentrate!"

The heat was certainly no help either, smothering them so tightly it seemed it was even in their lungs, restricting their breathing. _We can tone that down_. "Adam, I need you to turn the temperature down!"

"Where's the thermostat?" Adam asked vacantly, and Chase would've facepalmed himself if hand gestures weren't crucial to channeling his molecularkinesis.

"_You_ are the thermokinetic here! Turn the temperature down! _Imagine_ the temperature cooling down to normal, and _will_ it! Adam, you can do this! I believe in you!" It occurred to Chase his siblings had said near same things to him during their imprisonment by Douglas and Krane on the cargo ship. Adam closed his eyes, and Chase waited to feel the temperature drop. It didn't. The ever-increasing heat and cackling of the flames ate at Chase's patience. Suddenly he noticed the decrease in temperature, slowly, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. Chase didn't cheer his brother on, knowing it would only distract him and be counterproductive. Once the temperature had returned to the degree it had been before the fire, Bree tried to phase again. It was a success.

Bree phased back inside, and Chase re-created the pathway. Bree took Adam out first, since he wasn't the one holding flames at bay. Bree grabbed Chase and lead him through the wall. Once on the outside, all three of them coughed, trying to clear their lungs of the smoke and inhale the fresh air. _I really hate fires. A lot. Second time almost dying in one. _"Thanks, Bree, and you too, Adam." His siblings coughed in reply, and Chase would've killed for a water bottle to split between the three of them. Just as they were gathering their strength, Chase heard the unmistakable sound of someone geo-leaping, and who was the only person they knew who could do that? Victor Krane.

"Well done, though I'm not very happy you got out alive for obvious reasons. But I can fix that." A fireball appeared above Krane's hand, growing bigger with every second. Chase covered his siblings with a forcefield, though Krane simply geo-leaped inside it. Chase disabled the forcefield and sent Krane slamming into the wall of the burning building with a flick of his wrist. Krane hurriedly got up before the flames could reach his clothing, and he sent a burst of flames from the wall. _Oh, great, he's using the fire from the burning building we just escaped! _Chase grabbed his siblings' hands, and surrounded all three of them in a forcefield that was like a second skin. _Try geo-leaping into this!_

Bree, however, simply phased out of her forcefield and charged Krane, though he blasted her with lightning. Chase once again disabled the forcefield, and he and Adams struck at the same time. Adam used a plasma grenade, and Chase used a forcefield ball. Krane absorbed Adam's attack and dodged Chase's effortlessly with a geo-leap, appearing behind them. Chase remembered the fight at the FBI facility, and what he had done to Krane. More specifically, _how_ he'd done it. He pulled up a mental picture of the Washington Monument, and imagined Krane appearing though. He tapped into his molecularkinesis, and the attack from Krane never came. He opened his eyes, and Krane was gone. He and Adam ran to a recovering Bree's side.

"Bree! Can you get us out of here?" Bree nodded, and super-sped them back to Adam and Chase's hotel. Krane appeared a moment later, but to him it didn't matter that he'd missed them, he already had the crucial information he needed to take them down easily. As for finding them, that wouldn't be a problem once he synchronized his chip with one of theirs, and sent the word out to some of his...foreign friends. Krane was confident he was such a brilliant planner, they'd never see him coming.

* * *

"Bree, are you _sure_ you're alright?" Adam asked for the gazillionth time. Bree nodded, exasperated with her brother, but knowing it was only because he was concerned for her. After the rather comical scene they'd had in the hallway -They were in their mission suits, Chase was opening the door, and a man walked by and teased them- they had been slightly relieved of the stress from their run-in with Krane. They had changed into normal world attire, though they were certainly not _acting_ normal. What normal teens were hacking into satellites trying to get any sign of Krane, or see if their sister was fine after narrowly escaping a fire and being electrocuted by a bionic genius psychopath. _Our lives suck right now_.

A few days ago, they'd had the best of both worlds, normal and bionic, but now...their lives couldn't be much more different if they tried. _And believe me, we aren't_. She saw Chase wince as if he had a headache. "You okay, Chase?"

"Yeah, my new ability and I are disagreeing." She knew Adam had a new ability, but Chase? This was news to her. _Funny how we all got a new ability at the same time...maybe Chase knows why_.

"Hey, why'd we all get new abilities at the same time?" Chase coughed nervously, and Bree focused on him with the gaze of a hawk swooping down to get its prey. "Chase, what did you do?" _Not that I'm complaining, because my new ability, however hard to control, is awesome. It makes sneaking out of the house much easier! Well, I won't be returning to the house, so I guess that doesn't matter..._

"I tried to synchronize my chip with Krane's so we'd know where he was, and what he could do, but...I messed up." Chase flashed her a sheepish smile.

"_Really?_ I could _never_ have guessed," Bree said sarcastically, then softened."but your little screw-up _did_ save our lives."

"It was intentional," Chase turned back to his hacking, and Adam to watching the news.

"Sure." Bree rolled her eyes, suddenly wondering what she could do to help._ I could clean this place up...nah_. "Hey-"

"Adam, turn the TV off. Bree, can you speed pack our stuff up?" Both siblings obeyed, confused as to why Chase was asking them too. Chase opened the window, and was looking at the 3 floor drop. All three siblings shouldered a backpack filled with supplies, though Adam and Bree still had no idea why they were leaving so abruptly and in an odd way. _Obviously, something's not right_. "There are men here, after us, and they're thinking in Russian. They work for...the Mafia. Great. We have the freaking _Mafia_ after us!"

"How do you know they're after us if they're thinking in Russian?" Sure, Chase got As in Spanish at high school, but that was completely different from Russian, and he got As in every subject.

"I'm the most intelligent person in the world. I know every documented language." Chase said proudly. "Adam, I'll lower you down with my molecularkinesis." Thank goodness it was night and all the filled rooms had their currents shut, otherwise they'd have seen a teen floating down to the ground.

"How did you even know what they were thinking?"

"My new ability is telepathy, though it's extremely hard to control. And I get funny bits and pieces of people's memories and all." Bree suddenly wanted to get as far away from her brother as possible, because there were some moments she didn't want him to know about, lest he tease her with "Bree and Ethan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". He lowered her down, and once she was down, jumped down himself, using his levitation ability to stop himself from going splat against the pavement. All three bionic teens disappeared into the night, though it didn't provide the protection from their enemies they wanted it to.


	6. Aim For The Heart

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for not updating yesterday, it was busy busy busy and no writing time! **

**This is mainly filler, which leads up to next chapter, which is an OMG WHY YOU DO THIS? chapter. Basically I write myself into a corner.**

**Also, I start school on Wednesday, meaning my updating may not be daily.**

**And guests thank you for all the kind reviews!**

Krane left nothing to chance. _Nothing_. He knew the idiot Russians wouldn't be able to retrieve the bionic children on their own, so he had his own insurance set up. He would always be able to find the bionic children. He had synchronized his chip with their leaders', and now he could locate them anytime he wanted. He knew they'd never split up, so he only needed the one. He fed the Russians the coordinates, and hoped they were competent enough to understand them. So far, he wasn't very impressed with their performance. Though the bionic children would be less willing to harm non-bionic people than him. Then, he could swoop in and kill them while they were distracted. Nice and easy, and the Russians would be blamed for the deaths. No evidence that the respected billionaire Victor Krane was involved.

Of course, there was a chip of theirs he needed. He had discovered Douglas had blocked his own chip from having all the bionic abilites, locking away some Krane desired with an ardent passion. He needed a chip with better capabilities, and well, he couldn't make it himself, unfortunately. Only Douglas could, and Douglas could be stubborn when he needed to, and was also excellent at disappearing. So he needed a chip with potentially limitless capabilities, and he found it. They'd never give it up willingly, so he'd pry it from their dead bodies.

That he preferred.

* * *

They had little experience in the field of being hunted down and kidnapped. The only foes who'd ever done that were Douglas, who'd never really have harmed them severely, and Krane, who wanted them dead. The Russians who were after them, they wanted them dead or alive, alive preferable because they got more money. Bree was terrified when Chase told them about the Russians' intent. _Sure, our lives get pretty crappy sometimes, but I'd never want them to end. Especially by the hands of the Russians, no offense to all the nice, normal, not-assassin Russians_. "We have to talk to Agent Summers. It's not just Victor Krane that's after us. It's other countries." Bree's face fell with shock. They were camping out in the woods, trying to survive one bionic psychopath and a small squad of Russian Mafia, and to top it off a bunch of other countries wanted them.

"What if we disappeared? The U.S. could assume we died, and the other countries could too." Bree knew any chance of a normal life had been obliterated, but they had a small chance at a life. A microscopic chance, but a chance nonetheless. Chase shook his head.

"No. If we 'die', they'll assume America faked our deaths. If we really die...it's a world war for the bionic chips. And...oh no. If they find out our identities, they'll try to find who made our chips, and that'll lead them to Douglas and Donald, and Tasha and Leo. We _have_ to tell Agent Summers to get them into custody."

"You want him to arrest them?" Adam exclaimed, a confounded look on his face. "Even to protect them, that's cruel. Just call and give 'em a heads up." Chase slapped the palm of his hand to his face.

"_Protective_ custody, Adam." Chase gave his brother a look of _how-do-you-function?_. Adam grinned, finally understand his brother _didn't_ want their family arrested.

"Great Adam learned something, now call them!" Bree barked. She and her siblings could take on the world, but they couldn't drag their family into their war. Mr. Davenport had a nuclear bunker, fully stocked and furnished and everything for that purpose, surviving a world war. "They can get into the bunker, and be safe!" Chase frowned, a contemplating expression on his face.

"Bree, should we warn people? We'll probably be causing a world war anyway, don't other people deserve to know so they can try to protect their families? What gives our family more of a right to survive than the others?" In one glance Bree could see the turmoil in Chase's eyes, and she realized he knew the odds more than she or Adam did. If he thought the world was going to enter WWIII, it probably would. It was just a matter of time. _And that time could give other families time to prepare for survival..._

"They'll be the first innocent casualties. Douglas and Donald knew what they were getting into, but Tasha and Leo didn't. We have to give them a chance. They're our family, they've fought and suffered for us." Bree suddenly began to see Chase's side too. Other people's families were just as innocent, probably more so. _So why are they in the dark_?

"You're right. We can't cause a mass panic. We have to find a way to avoid WWIII, as impossible as that seems. _Is_. I don't know." Bree was not used to seeing their lead like this, and she didn't know how to react. Chase was the smart one, who knew everything, who was always supposed to have a plan. She was supposed to second-guess it, and Adam was supposed to mindlessly carry it out. That was how they operated, take out one piece and it all fell apart.

"What's that saying, 'Where there's a will there's a way"? We have the _will_, so there is a _way_. We just have to find it." Bree didn't mention the fact that those sayings could often be wrong, but they needed a morale booster, and that little tidbit of information wouldn't help.

"You're right. I'll figure something out. You get some sleep, I'm going to go make a phone call." Bree nodded, and curled up on the ground, wondering if there even was a way out. And if there was, would they be willing to take it? Would it cost too much? What if we lose everything...can we make that choice?

* * *

Chase was overjoyed to see a payphone. He'd been walking around for thirty minutes, and this was the first one he'd seen. In such a big city, he'd though there'd be more. _That's the power of the cell phone_. After a small bit of hacking to make the phone think he'd paid, he called the Davenport household.

"Tasha Davenport speaking. If it's about the bionic teenagers my husband created, you can hang up now, because I'm not saying a thing."

"Tasha?"

"Chase! Are Adam and Bree there? Are you all okay? Were you the ones who set Krane's warehouse on fire, we saw the fire on the news, though no one knows what it truly was." Chase could hear the shudder in her voice, and knew she was remembering when she and her son had almost died there.

"Adam and Bree are asleep and we're fine. Krane set it on fire and tried to kill us." Chase breezed through those answers, in a hurry to get to the important part, the main reason he'd called. "Is Mr. Davenport there?"

"No, he and Douglas are on a tour to try to calm down the world about the "Bionic Buzz". I wish I could interview-"

"Tasha, you need to get you and Leo into FBI custody now!"

"I'm not committing a crime, and certainly not Leo-"

"_Protective_ custody," _Does no one know about that?_ "We're afraid some bad people may be after you." _Because of us_.

"Oh."

"Tasha! I mean it! Get Leo and call Agent Summers!" Chase was terrified that with every second one of their many -their list had greatly expanded over the past few days- enemies grew closer to catching them. "Don't pack anything, just go!"

"Chase, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, Tasha, I wouldn't ruin your lives even more unless I needed to save your lives."

"I trust you, Chase. Stay safe, and I love you. Tell your siblings that for me, please?"

"Of course," Chase hung up, and let out a sigh of relief. His family would be safe.

Chase winced, and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. A massive migraine was coming on, for no apparent reason. The whole world seemed to be going black. He closed his eyes, an instinctual reaction to the pain.

* * *

_A man was being choked, though there were no hands around his throat from an assailant. Obviously, his attacker was bionic. The man set his face defiantly, and gathered up his precious bits of remaining breath to force out:_

_"I know you killed them. Your uncle, your father and mother, your brother and sister. You_ monster_, your own_ family_, who _loved_ you-" The man's neck snapped, turning ninety degrees. The body fell to the floor, the dead eyes still accusing._

* * *

Chase's vision went back to normal. He didn't know if he had a precognitive bionic ability, though he had always assumed that was impossible. _Maybe just a really bad dream. Or hallucination_. _I'd never kill my family_. _Never_. Chase hurried back to their camp, as if by running away from where his "vision" had happened, he could leave it behind altogether. It haunted his footsteps, and his thoughts. Only when he arrived at their campsite, and made sure his siblings where alive and well did he relax the slightest bit.

He collapsed with his back against a tree, thoughts swirling around in his head. _I'd never kill them. Sure, they're jerks sometimes, and insensitive, but deep down they love me. I know they do. They're willing to die for me, and I'd die before I let anything hurt them. Even yourself? _Chase wrapped his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself. _I'd kill myself before I let myself kill them. You think that now, but life can change a man. Maybe, in a few months, you won't recognize yourself_. "Never be afraid for the future, for it brings wonderful things". He'd read that somewhere, and for most of his life it had proven true. _Now, my whole life's unrecognizable from a few days ago. Maybe that's changed too. Maybe I should be afraid of the future_.

Chase shivered, and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

**Author's Note: NO CHASE DIDN'T GET A NEW ABILITY! They don't get new ones for a few more chapters.**

**HAHAHAHAH THERE IS AN OBVIOUS EXPLANATION FOR THAT LAST BIT! It's hidden in the first part of the chapter.**

**Next chapter I kinda write my way into a corner. I have a way out though. Always.**


	7. Dead Aim

**Author's Note: My weekend was crazy! And I start school this Wednesday...**

**I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANY RUSSIANS OUT THERE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Also: Watching serial killer documentaries comes in handy for this.**

**Warning: I pull Inception with Krane's memory, so remember...ah heck I can't spoil.**

**Despite all that, this chapter was heavily influenced by the S2 finale of Supernatural, as well as a Falling Skies scene. DFTBA and Slurp know because I couldn't stop fangirling. But that's what friends are for, right?**

**Live and learn, am I right? *winks at DFTBA* It's reference...**

All three of them were talking to Agent Summers on the pay phone, trying to figure out their options. Problem was, they didn't have any options that didn't start WWIII. Chase was doing most of the talking, Adam was at a hot dog stand across the street, and Bree was standing next to Chase, listening while watching Adam. "Is there anything you can do about Krane?" _Since we're kinda busy with WWIII looming over our heads, we could really use a break from the bionic psychopath trying to kill us. Then again, it seems the world always needs saving. Maybe it wants to end._

"He's one of the most powerful people in the world economically. He's got companies in all the fields, medicine, food, weapons. Whatever happens, he'll benefit. We're launching an investigation, and it's not like he doesn't know we're helping you."

"Thanks for all your help." Chase hung up, sighing. "Well...we have a few options." Chase wasn't fully lying, they did have multiple options on how WW111 started. "Nothing on Krane yet, and I doubt we'll get anything, he's too cautious." Chase rubbed his temples, a headache coming on. _Another one, really?_

"Bree, go take Adam outside the city limits to go practice your new abilities. I'll head to the library and practice mine."Bree sped off with Adam, never doubting Chase's orders. They were in a small town currently, which meant it was less easier to be alone. Thankfully, Adam and Bree still needed to fully master their abilities, and they could only do so safely by being outside the city limits. Chase, however, preferred to be inside for his practice. Not that I'm practicing this time. He barely managed to collapse against a tree when this new 'vision' hit.

* * *

_He was standing over a man, who was in a half fetal position, half flat on his back. His dark eyes were staring straight into Chase's, half of his face burnt. It took Chase only a second to recognize him as Agent Summers. Agent Summers spat up blood, defiance steeling itself in his gaze as it flicked around the room before resting on Chase's._

_"You killed every man here. You might as well kill me. I'm not telling you anything. Those children are America's only chance against you, and I'm not going to betray my country." One zap of lightning later it was all over._

* * *

Chase sucked in several deep breaths before his thoughts went rapid fire. _I kill Agent Summers. I kill my family. Is there anyone I don't kill in the future? I wouldn't be surprised if Krane survives, given our luck._ Then Chase had an invasive tingle in his chip. _What now?_ It felt like...someone was messing around with his chip, but it could only be someone with a mental link to the chip, and the only person that could be was Chase. Unless Krane synchronized our chips. Chase probed his chip softly, trying not to alert Krane, if Krane really were the one screwing with his chip.

It was worse than he'd thought before. Krane hadn't _synchronized_ their chips, he'd _connected_ them. Chase now had all Krane's bionics in addition to his own, and vice versa. For all intents and purposes...their chips were the same. _And we both have mental links to our chips...that's what my 'visions' were! I saw what Krane was doing through his senses recording on his chip! That means Agent Summers is dead...right after I got off the phone with him_. As mournful as Chase felt about Summers' death, there were more important matters at hand. _Like Krane knows exactly where we are, but I also know exactly where he is...oh look he's right in front of me_.

Krane had geo-leaped in front of Chase, and had quickly scanned the area for Adam and Bree. Chase couldn't tell if he was pleased or displeased they weren't there. _With the one facial expression, whose only emotion being shown is hate, it's hard to tell_. Something nibbled at the back of Chase's mind, something recent, something he should remember. Instead, he felt a pressure on his chip.

"I need to borrow this, permanently." Krane snickered, hand extending, summoning it with his molecularkinesis. Chase wasted no time with a witty one-liner, he simply lit a fireball above his hand -_That actually worked?_- and pressed it into Krane's skin. Krane screamed as he recoiled. Chase pictured where Adam and Bree were, and geo-leaped there. _You know, having all of Krane's bionics, and his control over them, it's actually really fun._

"Chase-" Adam's cry of surprise was cut off by Chase's abrupt warning.

"Krane'll be here any second," As Chase finished his sentence, the aforementioned Krane appeared. _Voila. Like magic._ Krane tried to blast them with lightning, but Chase made it rebound off a forcefield. Bree super-sped into Krane, phasing only when he tried to punch her. Adam sent a plasma grenade at Krane, who geo-leaped to avoid it. Right in front of Chase. Chase zapped him with lightning, much to Adam and Bree's shock.

"How-"

"Chip synchronization side effect," _Well, technically it's chip connection...whatever. Wait. I have a plan! _"Bree! Adam! Keep him distracted!" Adam sent a blast of fire vision right at Krane, while Bree ran around Krane so fast it created a vacuum. Chase immediately worked on shutting off his bionic abilities. Mr. Davenport had taught him how to lock away bionic abilities, so that he couldn't use them. He'd first locked away his forcefield ability until Mr. Davenport could help him train it, but now he'd be doing it on a much larger scale. On all of his bionic abilities besides his super-smarts. Best of all, since he and Krane's chips were connected, Krane would also only have super-smarts.

Krane no doubt sensed what Chase was doing, and geo-leaped away, clearly with no intention of being near the children when his bionics failed. Chase sensed both their bionics shut down, and exhaled softly. He had nothing but his super-smarts. He wasn't as useless as Leo -he actually knew how to fight, unlike Leo- but he was pretty darn close. Everything was spinning, and Chase felt nausea coming on. _That's terrific. Of course, I did just lock away most of my bionic abilities. _Black spots danced across his vision, multiplying until they covered all of it.

* * *

_His hand grasped onto a nightstand for steadying support. He had never felt this weak, not since..._that _night. As much as he tried to shove his thoughts away from that night, he couldn't, they just kept rebounding back to there until they wouldn't leave that subject. _I don't want to remember. Please. No...

**...**

_He was much younger, a teenager, smoking a cigarette with three of his friends. The cold of St. Petersburg had never bothered him, a fact that made mugging tourists that much easier. He and his friends may have been lower down in the hierarchy of the mafia, but they had aspirations to be the highest one day. They certainly wouldn't have it easy, given their territory had the least tourist activity. So they snuck into other territories and made profit there, though on a night like this, before a coming blizzard, the other territories would be crawling with criminals trying to get as much profit before the coming storm._

_Viktor didn't want this moment to end. With his friends, he felt powerful, in control. He controlled the peoples' lives, not the other way around. At home...he controlled nothing, not even himself. He had a saying: "To avoid being controlled, be the controller." Unfortunately, no one would take him and his siblings in, so he was stuck with his "family". He had never considered them "family", always the two people who had created him through one passionate encounter. The passion had dimmed after his siblings' births, and lately Viktor seemed to be paying the price._

_It was getting late, even for them. They began to leave, but Viktor asked if he could borrow the lighter. His friend gave it to him, knowing that Viktor was aware if he didn't return it, he or his little siblings would pay the price. Watching them walk away, and walking home himself, Viktor was struck by a thought. _No one cares, not my "friends", or my "family". Only my little siblings._ And that was likely because he protected them from their father and mother. _What happens when I stop protecting them? Will they care for me only out of gratitude? _Viktor didn't know the answer to that, but he knew what he would do tonight. He was going to test it all. He entered the house silently, not going for the scraps his mother called food. It was a bait to trap him, make him their victim. _No more_. He roused his siblings, told them to get up and go outside and wait for him._

_He entered the room where his parents lay on the wood floor, drunk and not able to sense a thing. I'll finally be free. Vikto flicked the lighter, and dropped it on the floor. Like a starving animal, the flame devoured the dry wood, spreading into an inferno big enough to consume the house. Viktor made it oustide, and quickly searched for his siblings. They were not outside, which meant...He heard their shrieking as the flames consumed them. Viktor sobbed. They didn't deserve to die, it was his parents. They had no doubt trapped the children inside. _My parents knew they were going to die and took my brother and sister down with them_. Viktor blamed his parents, never wanting to admit it was he himself who had killed them. He disappeared to the docks, every intention of leaving the fire, the city, his past, behind. He knew a ship that would go to America, and he could sneak on it. Humanity's true nature was revealed only though loss and suffering, and he intended to show everyong who they really were inside: monsters._

_In America, after taking the voyage his siblings were meant to take with him, he would have a future. He wouldn't be Viktor, a child with no future, he would be Victor Krane, the man with everyone's futures in his hands._

_..._

I need the bionics. The bionics to heal them, their bodies. To restart their hearts. No one will get in my way, certainly not my chips' lack of capacity. I will bring them back, and I will make the rest of humanity suffer as much as we did. We have suffered enough, now it's their turn.

* * *

"Adam, do you have a bucket of cold water?" Bree was worried and confused. Krane abandoned their fight, Chase collapsed, and she didn't know a thing why. It was at times like these she considered super-smarts _might_ be better than super-speed. Adam shook his head.

"Maybe if I burn him-"

"No burning!" Bree barked, worried Adam might do so even without waiting for her to agree to it. Even with Chase's bionic regeneration, it was still a cruel thing to do. "He probably just fainted. Call Douglas or Mr. Davenport."

"Uh, Bree-"

"What?" Bree snapped, knowing everything wasn't alright and not knowing how to make it right. _I'd kill for super-smarts right now, or even to have Chase yelling at me, giving me orders_. Bree turned to see what Adam was so freaked out about. "Oh." It was the Russian mafia blokes. With guns. Aimed at her and Adam.

With deadly aim, they fired.

**Author's Note: LOL Victor Krane backstory right there. Slightly based on Bela Talbot, though with no crossroads deal. I wish.**

******ANY SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO PM OR REVIEW, THOUGH I PREFER PMS!**

**Oh crap, this is actually kind of becoming similar with my FS fic...oh well, my FS fics are interesting.**

**Don't worry, no Espheni-human hybrids in this fic.**

**DFTBA that's not a spoiler, they waste no time displaying that fact in S3.**

**Okay that bit was a little spoiler-y.**


	8. The Water Keeps Its Course

**Author's Note:**

Their bionic reflexes, heightened by their many life-and-death situations, saved their lives. Bree phased, all the bullets tickling as they passed through her. Adam's thermokinesis melted the bullets into liquid, which dropped to the ground harming only the grass. The bullets weren't the only things affected, the guns blazed red-hot, forcing their wielders to drop them. Bree phased into solidity, and super-sped the men halfway across the world, dumping them in an ocean. Speeding back to her brothers, she found them unharmed. "I guess that takes care of them."

Bree didn't like all this planning stuff, that was normally left to the adults and Chase. Now, however, it fell to her, and she wasn't sure she could do it. "What do we do now?" Adam asked, and Bree felt herself flush with an odd emotion: the emotion of being looked up to. _A girl could get used to this_. She put her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes for effect, trying to deliver it like it was blatantly obvious and Adam should've already thought of it.

"We need to go to a motel and wait there. I'll do research on Krane, and you...buy stuff for us to eat." More often than not, motels didn't have food to eat. And if it was left by previous customers, even if it was 100% sealed, you didn't eat it. With Bree's new bionic, they phased into a motel room. "Lay Chase down on the bed." Adam complied, and Bree pulled out the money the FBI had given them. Only 200 dollars remained. She gave Adam fifty. "Go buy packaged food: Cheetos, Goldfish, animal crackers. Stuff like that." She phased Adam out of the motel room, and after phasing back in, opened up their laptop and googled 'Victor Krane'.

_Self-made millionaire, came from foster care, donates to charity..._Bree was tired of reading the same stuff about Krane, that he was an all-around good guy, when she knew he wasn't, so she browsed through recent news articles. One caught her eye: Massacre at FBI Headquarters.

Bree read on, and sucked in a gasp when she saw a name: Agent Thomas Alexander Summers. _Krane, he must've gone after Tasha and Leo._ _I hope Agent Summers didn't give them up. _She had never met the agent, only heard Adam and Chase talk about him -which wasn't very much, given their on-the-run situation- but he had seemed decent enough. _Why do all the decent people die as results of the good and the evil people fighting? _

She read on, and after more searching found one of Krane's own employees had been murdered, and there had been no evidence at either scene. _Coincidence? I think not_. She turned to look at Chase, who was twitching. She approached his bed, as quietly as she could. He was mumbling words in..._Russian_? "Chase? Chase!" Bree called, concerned for her brother. Chase shot up, one hand out like he meant to grab something, the other over his heart. He looked liked he'd seen a ghost. "Chase? Are you alright?"

"Bree, give me the computer please." Bree complied, super-speeding despite it being a few feet away, the urgency in his voice unnerving. The speed of his typing rivaled hers as he searched up 'St. Petersburg fires, 1978, family death'. He clicked on multiple articles until he found the one he was looking for. He swiveled the computer so the screen faced Bree. " ." He pointed to a name. "The only survivor. Viktor. Victor Krane." Bree scoffed, her logical brother was losing his touch.

"You know how many Russians are named Victor? And did you dream up this information? Chase, we can't defeat him by looking up stupid articles and assuming it's him! There's no good inside him, we can't remind him of his family! We have to eliminate him!" Bree was cracking under the stress of the looming WWlll, and she took it out on her brother. She also didn't want to kill Krane, but somewhere inside her brain had rationalized that taking care of Krane would make everything better, back to normal.

"Bree! Don't you dare think I don't want to defeat him! I gave up all my bionics but one to do so! I'm looking into his past because I saw it, I know how it affected him. It could save our lives someday! Bring it up when he's about to kill us, and his delayed reaction could give us enough time to escape! See, I actually think ahead, unlike Miss Hot Head Bree, who clearly knows more than the person with the super-smarts!" Both siblings were bristling, when they heard a knock on the wall, the wall facing the outside.

"I have donuts. Can someone let me in? I left the key in the room." With a roll of her eyes, Bree phased outside, and phased inside with Adam and his groceries. The bionic children fell on them ravenously, satisfying an appetite only they could work up. Once their bellies were full, all three siblings sat in silence. Until Bree broke it.

"Is it true you have only one bionic left?" Bree whispered, a tone most people had when they were trying to deny reality in her voice. Chase nodded, Adam giving an all-around shocked vibe.

"Krane connected our chips. We shared each others bionics. I gave up all mine but my super-smarts. Now that's the only one Krane has, too. If I can disconnect my chip, however, I can restore my bionics. Though because I used a special algorithm, Krane won't be able to unlock his. I think." _I hope, at any rate_. "At the very least I've bought us some time."

"It's not permanent, right?" Adam's eyes held the fear they'd had when Bree had been temporarily non-bionic. Chase nodded. "Thank goodness. What would we do without...wait what do you do again?" Chase chuckled at Adam's attempt to light the mood, though he didn't feel much better.

"Let's get some shut-eye." All three bionic teens nodded, quickly realizing there were only two beds. Bree claimed one for herself, leaving the boys to share a bed. Bree immediately went to sleep, though Chase and Adam were still awake. Both were facing different sides, their backs barely brushing. Chase was suddenly remind of the last time they'd shared a sleeping space. "Adam, do you remember when you snuck into my capsule because of the thunderstorm?" Chase kept his volume down in case Adam was asleep, and to not wake Bree up.

"Yeah, I do," Adam had been terrified of the thunder, and had crept into Chase's capsule because back then, he believed girls had "cooties" -now he believed every girl but Bree had them, which was progress- and had told Chase he was worried about him and that Adam would protect him. Both brothers had stood beside each other -ten and eight- drawing comfort off each other, even though Chase hadn't really been scared of the storm, he had lied to make Adam feel better. "Why, Chase?"

"Just sentimental I guess," _Thinking about the days when things were simpler, when we weren't on the run for our lives, trying to stop an inevitable WWlll. _"Adam, why do we keep saving the world? So many times it's almost ended, averted only by us. It almost seems it wants to end."

"Chase, those situations were out of anyone's control, only we could stop it. And the occasional psychopath crops up. That doesn't mean the world wants to end. Most people are reasonably happy with their lives. Why let their lives end because we're tired of living ours?" Chase smiled, grateful for having his big brother to rely on.

"Thanks, Adam," With the reassurance of his brother, Chase fell into pleasant dreams.

* * *

The Russian team, a replacement for the other failed team, knew the children were in the motel. Krane had alerted them. He'd also alerted them to the fact the youngest was no longer bionic, and didn't require the bionic-canceling bonds, only normal rope. Without the bionic super-senses to worry about, the mission was much easier.

Three tranquilizer darts into the children, three bindings to hold them, and three cells to contain them on the way back to Russia. Krane told them he had disconnected his chip from the youngest, and that he would soon come back for the chip. 2/3 chips was an amount the Russians would accept, though only Krane could make that offer and live. When China and North Korea and the other countries would find out about what had happened, it'd be too late.

There'd be a superhuman bionic army on the rise.


	9. When the Winter Wind Blows

**Author's Note: A friend broke my glasses, so I had to get them fixed, and now...yay!**

**Also, I'm writing these at 12:00 a.m. (night owl!) so...UNHEALTHY SLEEP SCHEDULE IS GOOD!**

**And I updated What Will Be ahead of this, mainly because, well, it hasn't been updated as frequently.**

**Hopefully this'll satiate you!**

**I'm thirteen today {If one person says I am too young for this site, I swear I will hunt you down...:)}**

**AND NO I DIDN'T STEAL FROM FROZEN, Slurp gave me heat over that! I've been watching unhealthy amounts Su****pernatural. Lucifer...is an interestingly jerkish character, but still a fan favorite. ****And season 10, if he comes back, I swear...**

**Why do all the powers I give them become convenient to the plot? I literally map out the chapter plot as I write it...*glares at Illuminati* Yeah, I see you there.**

* * *

_Cryokinesis: the power create, shape and manipulate ice, snow, and frost, as well as lower the temperature, the cryokinetic is also immune to cold. Basically Elsa from Frozen (grr) and Iceman from the X-Men._

**Keep in mind while reading, Chase is still a telepath, and still has control of his mental bionics.**

* * *

Adam's first reaction when he woke up was to shiver. The bare skin of his forearms leeched in the chills from the cold metal beneath him. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. It was room entirely made of metal, with a single light source from the ceiling, the smell of rotting fish not making the room any cheerier. Adam felt constraints on his arms, and pulled his arms apart, confident his super-strength would tear through the bonds as if it were paper. He pulled with all his might, but the bonds were too strong, and he was too weak. What? Adam took a closer look at his restraints.

They were thick black bracelets, and a black band with a glowing blue line running down its middle connecting it. He had a feeling they were blocking his bionic chips' signals. Or maybe a more complicated sciency thing Chase probably knows. After some time passed, five minutes or two hours, Adam realized his siblings probably had the same restraints. There would be no rescue. They were on their way to a future that most likely held nothing pleasant for them. And they couldn't do a thing about it.

That thought brought Adam to his memory of the aforementioned thunderstorm. The real reason he'd crept into Chase's capsule wasn't to comfort and protect his brother from the big bad lightning, it had really been to reassure himself. Reassuring himself that no matter how scary things might get, he'd always have someone to run to, even if they weren't aware he was scared. Now Adam wanted his brother and sister in his room with him for a few others reasons too. To know they were alright, to plan and escape, and also for the comfort of knowing whatever he went through, he wasn't alone.

Now, even though he knew his siblings were there, it wasn't consoling one bit. They were still apart, albeit by metal walls, and Adam didn't like it. Their captors could do anything they liked to his siblings, and Adam wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Were Bree and Chase in the room with him, he could at least attempt to protect them from whatever horrors their captors undoubtedly had planned. And the world could be a very cruel place, as Adam had discovered, and he had no intention of allowing his baby brother and sister to go through it alone._ Isn't there some quote about that? The road to Heaven is paved with good intentions, though unless you actually do something they mean next to nothing_? Whatever the quote was, Adam had no doubt in his mind that he would do everything he could to protect his baby siblings, even if it meant losing a part of himself he could never regain.

* * *

Bree had never been a damsel in distress, waiting for her brothers (or preferably a hot hero), to save her. However, with no bionics, and no way to fight her way out of this situation...she probably would've called for help if she thought anyone nearby could, or even _would_ help her. So she sat in her cell, shaking from the cold,not even bothering to struggle against her bionics-canceling wrist shackles, or try to find a way to get out of them. Why? She knew there was no way out. She and Adam had their bionics and their training, but both are useless to them. Chase has super-smarts, though even if he managed to escape, he would not be able to rescue his siblings, or even save himself, without bionics. Bionics had saved their lives, and others' lives, many times before, but now it was an antidote sitting right out of the reach of a poisoned man.

If Bree deluded herself with the hope of being rescued, then she had to think about the consequences. Sure, she and her siblings would be free, but they would still cause a world war. And the next people who came after them might not want them, just their chips. Then there'd be three bionic chips in the hands of a government, with no other bionic heroes to oppose them. The lesser of two evils was Bree and her siblings going along with whatever the Russians had in mind, so at least there were bionic heroes to give the rest of the world a chance. Not a good chance, or even a decent chance, but a chance nonetheless.

The one thing Bree longed for in her icy prison was her brothers. She recalled all the times she had said she didn't want them, and looked on those memories like a dying person ruing over past mistakes they wish they had the time to fix. Bree hoped she would have time to see her brothers before they faced whatever the Russians had in store for them.

* * *

Chase wished he could undo his decision to lock away his physical bionics. Sure, Krane didn't have any, but at the same time, he didn't have any. That didn't stop him from escaping his bonds, but it did make escaping the ship practically impossible. He and his siblings had done the impossible before, but they'd had, wait for it, _bionics_. _Guess what I _don't_ have? Bionics. Useful ones, at any rate, sadly, super-smarts only goes so far. _Chase heard a chime in his brain, the kind that sounded only when he got an email. _An email? From who?_

_'Your amazingly smart and handsome father, the one with the good hair'. _The mental emails showed up as IMs, something Chase didn't like, seeing as Douglas even gave himself a _username_. _He's just as bad as Mr. Davenport when it comes to ego._

_Douglas? _Chase was beyond surprised_. How are you accessing my chip? Mr. Davenport said-_

_'Call him Donald, or Donnie, and, well...we split up. After we escaped the house, I snuck out because I'm probably wanted by the FBI, no doubt they found my fingerprints somewhere in the house.' _The mere thought of FBI agents going through their house, their personal belongings, their life, made Chase cringe mentally, much as he liked their new found allies.

_If you can access my chip...could you unlock my bionics? _Chase didn't have the time, as with every second passing they were that much farther from land, from America, but Douglas surely had multiple computers, so it would take less time. _Still a few hours, I am pretty good at coding. Though the time is too long...better than nothing. Beggars can't be choosers and all that_.

_'I could unlock your bionics, but it'd take at least 5 hours, thanks to your coding.'_

_I never thought you'd be trying to unlock it, I thought we'd defeat Krane and then I could-_

_'Save it_. _I can update you.'_

_Give me another ability? Please. Even Mr. Davenport-_

_'Donald.'_

_Donald couldn't do it, and I'm sure he'd have found out how_.

_'Well, you're close enough to getting another, I can make it come sooner.'_

_But Krane-_

_'Krane isn't connected to your chip anymore. Half an hour ago, he dropped it. His bionics are still locked though'. _Chase breathed out a sigh of relief at no longer having to go without bionics, but in four and a half hours, Krane would have all his bionics. So Chase and his siblings needed to be off the ship, and ready when Krane did get his bionics back. _First things first, escape_.

_How sooner?_

_'Now, if you want. Though it may be more...glitch prone'_.

_What's keeping you?_ An electric shiver ran down Chase's spine, starting from his neck, and he knew what had happened. _Thanks, Douglas, and I'm being sincere. What ability is it?_

_'Cryokinesis, basically you're Iceman from the X-Men'._ Chase beamed at the comic reference, as comics were a passion of his, though with his super-smarts he already knew what cryokinesis was.

_Thanks again, Douglas, though how do I-_

_'Control it? That's_ your _problem'_. Chase rolled his eyes, still grateful to his father/uncle for what he'd done. He'd given Chase a chance to save his siblings and escape. _Alright, well...my molecularkinesis is channeled through my hands, so maybe this'll work the same way. Funny, Adam gets thermokinesis, and I get cryokinesis...hot and cold. _Chase let out a calming breath, mentally repeating the words he'd told Adam only a few days ago. _Visualize, and will. Visualize, and will_. Chase had his hand pointed at the wall, the palm of it parallel to the wall, though nothing happened. Chase tried a few more times, and sighed. _Wow, I have one bionic, our one chance at escape, and I can't use it_. The flurry of emotions coming over him, Chase slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. The moment his fist connected with the wall, a layer of frost covered the wall.

Chase pressed his palm to the wall, fingers straight up. He willed the frost to grow colder, stronger, into ice. He held his hand there for a good five minutes, though it never grew uncomfortable from the cold. Ten minutes after, the wall finally thickened. _Okay...anger triggers my power, so...I need to get angry. _Given his current situation and recent experiences, it wasn't a very hard task. Calling upon recent memories, Chase felt his rage burning inside._ Burning triggers cold, another anomaly_. He faced the door, hand out, aimed at the door. The icy blast decimated the door, and Chase stepped into the hall cautiously, knowing the crew would be down there in minutes. _Gotta find Adam and Bree._

"Adam, Bree!" Since silence was no longer required, Chase decided he needed to find his siblings fast, and that was the best way of doing it. He heard movement inside one of the rooms, the shrill sound of metal on metal detectable even to his normal hearing. "Adam? Bree?"

"Chase, how- never mind. Get me out of here!" Chase aimed his hand at the door, and summoned up all his rage again. This blast sent the door flying back into the room, almost slamming into Bree, who was luckily able to duck in time. I need to work on controlling that. Later. Bree looked at the frozen door, then back at Chase. "What? _How_?"

"No time, later," Chase abbreviated his sentence into a fragment, something that pained him internally. _Survival now, grammar later_. Bree phased through the wall of her cell into the next one, re-emerging with Adam, who had been freed by his bonds, no doubt due to Bree's phasing. Adam fired up his heat vision at the door, melting the gun of the crew member who had snuck his way downstairs. "Thanks, Adam." The crew member turned and fled, and shouts could be heard from above.

"Well, Adam can't take care of the whole crew, and if we phase through them, then they'll follow us." Chase looked down at his hands, and let out a shaky breath. _Let's hope this works, for all our sakes._

"I'll take care of this." Chase approached the end of the "prison" corridor, and looked up. It was a closed trap door, leading to where crew members without a doubt were waiting to shoot, with either real bullets or tranquilizers. For once, Chase didn't really care about not knowing, because either option would be bad. Chase pressed his hand to the wall, willing the ice to fill the gaps of the molecules of the metal. It obliged, and he spanned it until it reached the floor of where the crew members lay in wait. Then...Chase didn't know. He just felt a rush down him, and knew his bionic had glitched. The ice began spreading from the wall, covering the ship in a three inches thick coat.

Bree pulled Chase's hand from the wall, careful to touch only the wrist. "Great job, Chase!" She was sincere, which struck something in Chase. _They think I can control this..._Correction, Bree thought he could. Adam's feelings on the subject were shown not through body language, but through his thoughts. '_It seems a little unnecessary to freeze the whole ship...Chase wouldn't do that. I need to keep an eye on him.' Keep an eye on me? I don't need to have an eye kept on me_! His sudden rise in emotions stirred his already out-of-control bionic, creating an ice blast that barely missed his foot. _I guess Douglas unlocked one of my bionics faster than he thought_.

"I guess we should leave," Chase tried to sound confident, when really he was wondering if he'd accidentally blast Adam or Bree in the near future.

"Hang on," Bree began vibrating, and Chase's super-smarts recognized it as her super-speeding her molecules. The ice beneath her feet began melting, though Adam sighed in impatience.

"Allow_ me_, little sister." Adam snapped his fingers, and all the ice on their floor melted. Bree super-sped them to the top of the ship, almost not giving Chase enough time to think: _He mastered his thermokinesis really fast_. Bree pointed down at the water.

"Chase, can you freeze that? We can jump down, then I can super-speed us back to America." Chase nodded, and fired off an ice blast that froze a section of the ocean below into a platform. Bree used her super-agility to jump them onto it, then super-sped them across the water, back to their home country.

Neither of them noticed Adam's electric green eyes.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Adam and Bree get upgrades, and warning: AWESOME FIGHT SCENE ALERT!**

**I'll try to post as soon as my schedule allows.**


	10. Stand And Feel Your Worth

**Author's Note: I had some medical issues this week, and went on a three-day-weekend with no wifi.**

**Needless to say, I tried to write as much as possible.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY BREE-CENTRIC, not in the way anyone's going to like because...I'm evil. **

**For now...accept my humble gift of Chp...9?10?**

* * *

It took them about an hour to reach America. When they reached shore, Bree collapsed. Not from exhaustion, but from joy. Chase was very sure not one of them had ever been so joyful to feel solid earth beneath their feet than now. Adam, however, was strangely quiet. While Chase wasn't expecting his older brother to be chatty after their escape, he wasn't expecting a silent, almost brooding Adam. "Hey, Adam-" Adam grabbed Chase and threw him a few feet away, narrowly avoiding a shipping container. Bree immediately phased, only the bottom of her feet staying solid. Both siblings noticed their brothers' electric green eyes.

Krane geo-leaped on top of one of the shipping containers, his face sporting a pleasant expression that screamed sadism. _Without my physical bionics, this fight is going to suck for me. _"I think I'll let Adam have a go at you, seeing as he's the one who'd have been betrayed by you." _What? Wait..._Chase recalled Krane's memory of the fire. _Krane is definitely delusional, and very powerful. Not a good combination_. Krane geo-leaped after Bree, who was super-speeding around the whole shipyard, trying to draw the fire toward her. Adam, however, advanced toward Chase, who found his way to his feet. _Hey, Douglas, I could really use a bionic I actually know how to use, unlike my cryokinesis and telepathy._ Two wonderfully powerful and helpful bionics, but he had no idea how to use them correctly. _Just my luck._ His chip pulsed, signaling the return of another bionic. His molecularkinesis. _Override App would've been better, but I'll take it._

Chase backed away from Adam, whose eyes were glowing like lava, signaling his fire vision. The flames shot from his brothers' eyes with more force than Chase had ever seen before, and Chase was sure that without his bionic reflexes he'd be toast, but his cryokinesis erupted an ice wall to save him. _Thank you, glitch_. Chase turned and ran, knowing he stood no chance against his older brother. His heart wasn't just pumping adrenaline, but full-blown terror. Adam pursued Chase in the confident manner of a predator going after trapped prey. Chase ducked behind a shipping container, using his hands to steady his swift turn. Ice spread from where his hands connected with the metal container._ Great. My glitch is the one thing that won't help me fight Adam_. There was no way Chase would survive that close to Adam long enough to freeze him. Wait...the tactical master has a plan. Chase hurried to the end of the pathway between the two containers, and pressed his hands to the ground, which was instantaneously coated in ice, which snaked its way up the sides of the containers. Adam whipped around the corner, and gave a cocky sneer. He set one foot down on the ice, which quickly spread up his leg.

"You're not the only who's upgraded, Chasey." Adam spat the name out, and just by his tone Chase knew Krane was mind-controlling his brother. Two fireballs blazed above Adam's palms, a malicious glint sparking in Adam's eyes. The ice that had slowly begun to encase Adam melted from the heat, which Adam was immune too.

Chase took off into the maze of shipping containers, soon running into his sister. He wasted no time alerting his sister to what he'd learned. "Krane gave Adam pyrokinesis." Bree's eyes filled with shock and terror, though in traditional Bree fashion, she grumbled about not getting a new ability. "Where's Krane and Adam?"

"Here," Both voices chimed unanimously, each on one end of the walkway. Bree phased, and Chase slammed his palm against the container. Ice spread across the container, and arced out to create a wall blocking Adam's entry temporarily. _Until he melts it or even breaks through it_. Bree grabbed Chase's hand and phased them through shipping container after shipping container. Bree only stopped when they arrived at the end of the shipyard, the end that overlooked the ocean. Bree looked as if she were going to super-speed them to a different side of the shipyard, but Chase released his hand from hers.

"Bree, I can fight here. This is my area. Keep Krane distracted for a bit, alright?" Bree nodded and zipped off. Chase threw himself onto the water, careful to make his hands touch the water first. As expected, it froze, and for a few heartbeats Chase was doing a handstand until he did a smooth roll into a crouch before standing up. He froze more of the bay, giving him a large platform to fight his brother on. _My brother has every possible advantage, and I have to defeat him. That's not impossible at all_. Adam appeared, an uncharacteristic glare plastered on his face by Krane.

"The big bad wolf is gonna blow you down, little piggy, then your whole world." Adam leaped onto the platform, ice cracking beneath his feet. Chase chuckled, partly out of nervousness, partly from his adrenaline, none of it from confidence or humor.

"You're on my home turf, now," _Yeah, the home turf I can't control_. It was Adam's turn to chuckle.

"Your 'turf' only exists because I want to see what meager resistance you can create." Chase's fury exploded at those words, and what felt like pure power flowed through him. He would _not_ go down easily, and certainly _not_ without freeing his brother's mind. Spikes of ice sprang up from the platform, and the temperature of the shipyard dropped to freezing levels. Chase felt no shortage of confidence, he felt whole, not one fear through his mind when there should have been many. Adam ignited fireballs and threw them at the spikes and platform, but what melted quickly froze back. Giving up on fireballs, Adam surrounded himself with a column of flame that began to expand.

Chase simply contained it with a column of ice, and when the two collided they created water and steam. Adam used his Blast Wave, but Chase evaded it with a wall of ice that shattered once hit, but still saved him. Adam charged him, and Chase dodged, surprised he wasn't sliding on the ice. _Either it's a side effect of cryokinesis or I'm just naturally a well-balanced person._ Suddenly something with high velocity slammed into him, and it was not Adam.

"Bree?" It was half-question, half-exclamation. They immediately tried untangling from each other, though not before Krane arrived. With one hand gesture, he molecularkinetically pinned them in place. As much as Chase would've loved to counter that, his cryokinesis was still glitching, and he couldn't turn it off.

"You actually thought you could win," Krane's patronizing tone was infuriating, and his sneer tried Chase's patience all the more. "Don't worry, I won't hurt Adam like you were planning to?" Had they been in control of themselves to do so, Bree and Chase would've cocked their heads in confusion. _The fire! I remember him remembering, and all those thoughts and...he thought his siblings would abandon him._

"Believe it or not, family isn't everything. Blood can be shed with the tiniest prick. Bonds, however, are much harder to break. You can weaken them, but not necessarily break. Adam and I have the bond of being older brothers who'd have been betrayed by our siblings, had our siblings lived." As ominous as that last sentence once, Chase's mind was already spinning.

"'Birth made us siblings, the bond at the start, time made us friends, the bond of the heart.'" Chase couldn't see Bree's face, and Adam wasn't showing any expression, but he was very sure they were all confused. "It's originally supposed to be 'sisters' instead of 'siblings'- anyway! It's a poem explaining that blood isn't necessarily family, they're the...premise if you must." _I think I did a pretty good job of that_. Krane's mask flicked back to hatred, but Chase knew he had struck a chord. That temporary chip connection had given Chase far more than a few of Krane's memories: it had given him an empathic understanding that still remained.

"You have a serpent's tongue, and I won't hear a word of it." Krane extended a hand in the direction of the ocean, and even before the waves started rising Bree and Chase knew what was going to happen. _A harbor wave. Tsunami. 'Tsu' meaning 'harbor' and 'nami' meaning 'wave'_. Chase stretched for his sister's hand as Krane's molecularkinetic grip faltered, and mouthed "Water" to her repeatedly. When finally she caught on, the harbor wave was almost upon them. Bree grabbed his hand and super-sped them to the wave, and Chase used his freezing touch to freeze the wave. _We're totally dangers to society. Not!_ "Adam, why don't you turn up the temperature?"

Chase instantaneously began turning the temperature down, and the temperature tried to do both, increasing then decreasing. Krane, however was not going to let that stop him, and began throwing fireballs at them. Chase created an ice sphere to shield them, also so Bree could stop sticking to the side of the tsunami. The temperature was increasing by the minute, and they had only a precious few of those before their sanctuary fell. "Bree, this tsunami is going to start moving any minute. When that happens, you need to phase. I mean straight through the water, through the earth-"

"You want me to fall into the middle of the earth?" Sure, geologists would love that, but she wouldn't. "Where would I come out?"

"South America. Bree, we can't beat Krane and Adam. Hopefully, I'll be able to get Adam out of Krane's control. If not...Bree, at least one of us has to make it out. I'm not very sure Adam and I will, Bree, and the world needs _someone_ to protect it." _Actually, I have zero chance, and Adam has a forty percent chance. But still_. Bree hugged him tightly, and they felt their icy sanctuary being pushed by the tsunami. Bree phased, falling away out of Chase's sight and into the earth._ At least one of us'll survive today_.Chase, without his physical bionics, had no idea how to fight Adam and Krane. He froze the wave again, and slid down it, stopping on the edge of his melting ice platform. Strangely enough, he felt confident, despite knowing all the odds were stacked against him.

"Adam-" As Chase was trying to reach out to his brother, Krane had been charging up one final attack. One with enough voltage to kill a normal human. Krane fired, and it hit Chase square in the chest, stopping his heart. Immediately Adam's irises began flickering from Triton-App electric green to their normal chocolate brown. They settled on brown, the emotions and thoughts -or lack thereof- being more powerful than Krane's mental influence.

* * *

"Chase!" Adam ran to his side, feeling for a pulse and not finding one.

His emotions swirled together and sparked into an inferno, which ignited Adam's pyrokinesis. Flames spread from his hands and ran up his arms, flickering in color from red to blue to white. "You're going to die for what you've done." Adam aimed both hands at Krane, and a starburst ray of flames exploded from it, though Krane simply geo-leaped next to Adam.

His eyes held a look as if they were seeing a different reality from the one in front of them. He softly pressed his hand to Chase's chest, and electricity arced from it. He muttered a word in Russian which Adam hoped was "I'm sorry", but could also have been a name. _It's Russian, and Chase is our resident linguist._ Chase's eyes weakly fluttered open, and Bree appeared from behind Krane, her hair disheveled from running a great distance. _Where did she come from? She was here..._Triton App erases memory. Bree phased her hand through Krane's neck and ripped his chip out with no problem, a look of icy steel in her eyes.

"No one mind-controls, harms, attempts to kill, kills, or touches my brothers without my say-so. Don't mess with the Davenports." Krane sprinted, going away at a normal, _human_ pace. Bree placed her hands on her hips, only to immediately dangle Krane's chip from her hands like it was car keys. "So, what do we do now? Krane's gone, and we have a WWIII on its way."

"Go home. Rest. Take that chip home immediately." Chase sounded weak, though neither of his siblings were cruel enough to tease him about it. Bree super-sped away, right as the shouts of shipyard guards could be heard. "Water, Adam." Adam carried Chase to the water, and was surprised to see a cylindrical gap in it. Adam jumped into the gap with Chase, and water closed over their heads, a small pocket of air sheltering them from the ocean, which in turn shielded them from the eyes of humans.

Adam didn't say anything as he carried Chase across the dry sea bottom. He was mulling over what he'd done, almost done, and might have done under Krane's mental Triton App. It was an uneasy, tense silence that Adam desperately wanted to break, and yet was restrained from doing so but what he'd done. "It's not your fault. We're all susceptible." Adam was touched by Chase's attempt, but the words didn't help him at all. "Besides, there wasn't any harm done."

"You died." A statement. An accusation. A fact.

"I'm alive now, that's all that matters." To Chase maybe, but to Adam...so much more mattered. Like how I attacked you. Let him kill you.

"I let you die."

"You made Krane bring me back." Adam knew his brother was right -Chase most always was- but he couldn't help but feel fully responsible. "Besides, I got my physical bionics back, so something good came out of it." A weak and awkward attempt at subject change, but a very welcome one nonetheless.

"So...why are you able to control the water, but I'm still carrying you?"

"My molecularkinesis is all mentally powered. Considering I was electrocuted, and died, and my bionics are just now repairing me, is there really any question as to why I don't want to start walking?"

"Good point," Was all Adam replied with. Chase sighed, regretting the awkwardness between them.

"Did Krane...leave anything in you? A memory? An image? A thought, even?" Adam's skeptical side was aroused by the questions, though he shrugged it off.

"No. Just my new ability. I can control it a lot easier."

"He probably left you the bionic version of muscle memory." Adam decided to leave the science stuff up to Chase, not asking for an explanation. All he needed to know was his new ability was powerful and easy to control. "Your new ability is pyrokinesis. It's the ability to generate and manipulate fire. I think combined with your thermokinesis, and heat vision, you might be able to see heat signatures, also known as thermal vision."

"Cool. Fire powers. I can burn things!"

"Don't burn down the school, Adam, please. We're wanted enough already, we don't need arson as well." Adam cocked his head in confusion, though his mind flipped back to another topic.

"You haven't really used your telepathy all that much. You got it around the same time I got my thermokinesis." _The thermokinesis I've basically got down. For the most part._

"I haven't really had the time to train it, I guess. It's a very dangerous and powerful ability, I don't want to use it without training. Besides, getting into people's minds, reading their private thoughts, controlling them...it's too much like the Triton App." As a victim of both Douglas's and Krane's Triton Apps', Adam knew what it was like to have your mind invaded and controlled. That's exactly why he wanted his brother to master his new ability. So if Adam fell under Krane's influence, Chase could stop him before he did too much damage.

"That's exactly why we need you. Krane can Triton App our chips with his mind, and who knows when Jedi mind tricks could come in handy...you might actually be able to make a girl kiss you, Chase." Chase gave a weak grin at the last part, at the normalcy of it.

"We're walking on the seafloor, and not even bothering to look at the ecosystem around us."

"What's an ecosystem?" Chase muttered something under his breath, as Adam waited for an answer.

"A community of interacting biological organisms and their physical environment, Adam."

"Oh," Adam was still pretty confused, but he didn't want to launch Chase into an in-depth description of an ecosystem and biological organisms and other science things Adam could care less about. Chase droned on about the different fish of the area they were in until they reached the end of the water. Where it connected to the shipyard at least. Adam super-jumped them to the surface, and Chase led them out of the shipyard, where Bree appeared to pick them up.

"Mr. Davenport is in his bunker, and Douglas is picking up Leo and Tasha from the FBI to take them there." Adam didn't even think about what 'picking up' meant. All he knew was that for a time, long or short, they'd all be together. Family. Safe.

It really stunk that safety was such a relative thing.

**Author's Note: NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY BREE-CENTRIC!**

**'Cause I'm me...it won't be the kind you expect. At all.**

**One hint: Krane's.**

**:)**


	11. The Meaning of Blood

**Author's Note: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil.  
**

**No one's going to like this chapter... :) I'm so ashamed of it.**

**BREE IS OOC TO THE EXTREME, BUT I WILL EXPLAIN IT LATER I PROMISE, IN A CHAPTER OR TWO! She also gets Invisibilty, a power she displays more in the next chapter.**

**It wasn't as centric as I hoped, but...**

**I HAVE A RUNNING GAG! It's electricity, and Chase. So watch out. **

**Also, has anyone read the book 'Wonder'?**

**OMG JACK WAS AWESOME! Love Auggie though!**

* * *

_Invisibility: the ability to make onself unseeable, as well as objects by touch._

* * *

All of the Davenports were currently about one thousand feet below ground. In a state-of-the-art bunker of course. Adam and Leo were playing video games, Tasha cooking dinner, and Donald, Douglas, and Chase were investigating Krane's chip. It was almost like being in a normal household. _Almost, but not quite_. Bree had no idea where she belonged, or even _if_ she belonged. Her and her brothers were too separate from the non-bionic family members, and now that her brothers had suddenly grown all close, where did that leave her? Ever since she had destroyed her chip, even after it had been repaired, there was still something different that she couldn't quite describe, and everyone else was too oblivious to notice it. What if her brothers decided to abandon her, drop her from the team? Her heart began pounding. She needed something to secure her place in her brothers' hearts.

By sheer luck, a tidbit of the conversation regarding the chip reached her ears. "This chip, Chase, holds the potential to house every bionic ability. Which is why I've assigned it to your safekeeping." _A practically all-powerful chip would certainly make sure I was _never_ taken off the team. And I can implant it next to my chip with my capsule. All I have to do is get it from Chase_.

It was a lot harder than it sounded. Before their lives went to heck, Chase took guard jobs serious, and now, since the recent events had changed them all, it'd be impossible to get the chip from him. _Doing the impossible is something we bionic people have a knack for_. Bree sidled up to Chase, hoping that some divine entity would help her out. "Hey, Chase, whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, Bree. We were just discussing and examining Krane's chip, though Donald went to go put it in the safe." There was not a doubt in Bree's mind that a fake chip sat in the nigh-indestructible safe in their underground bunker. Though she had to give credit where credit was due, Chase could be a good liar.

"Anything interesting on the chip?" Bree managed to pull off her normal _'I don't care about sciency and/or math'_ tone and air she usually gave off, not wanting to send up an alarm with Chase. Chase shrugged, an action that cemented the fact he was lying. Not going into geek-mode over circuits or whatever junk it was they studied. "Alright, well-"

"Bree, what's wrong? Your mind isn't right-" _He knows. I'm caught!_ Bree super-sped herself across the small space separating her and Chase, ramming into him with enough force to send him flying across the room. In one super-quick motion, she had snatched the chip from him and sped into her capsule. The capsule implanted it right next to her original, and Bree's eyes opened as the new bionic power flowed through her system.

_You know, I'm not the expendable one...my brothers are._

* * *

"Bree!" Adam yelled, confusion, panic, and adrenaline swirling together in his mind. He had seen her throw their brother, and then disappear in a blur. _'Adam, get all the normal humans out of here! Bree's...I can't explain it now!' _Tasha was standing in front of Leo, one arm keeping him close behind her. Adam grabbed her and shoved her and Leo into the elevator that would take them to the surface. By the time its doors had closed Donald, Douglas, and Chase had appeared beside him. "You're next," Adam ordered, directing it to Donald and Douglas, who both had no clue what was going on. Quite frankly, Adam wasn't sure any of them knew. Not even his super-smart brother.

Bree super-sped into the hallway, grinning a very Krane-like smile. "Found you." The air around her began shimmering like heat waves. Chase stretched his hand out, and the shimmers stopped rippling. Adam charged Bree, who simply phased. And disappeared._ What?_ He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Tag, you're it." Then two hands roughly threw him through a wall, something he normally did to other people. _'She has all of Krane's bionics'_. Adam didn't bother with a witty retort, the situation was too dire.

He felt Bree's hands on his shoulders again, though before she could attack, the weight disappeared. Adam got to his feet, only to be blinded by steam. He saw flashes of flames through the steam, and he saw ice forming in the air in front of his brothers' hands. "You can't beat me, just lie down and let me kill you!" It was his sisters' voice, but not his sister. The sister he knew at any rate. _Hasn't Chase told me sociopaths were master deceivers? What if Bree's been deceiving us this whole time_? The steam thickened, and Adam realized how helpless he was in these sort of situations, not willing to move for fear of getting hit by ice or fire.

"Bree, you wanna know what beats fire every time? Water." Immediately, the temperature dropped and the steam condensed into water, which trapped a now-panicking Bree in a sphere of water, which pulled her around in a current. She geo-leaped out of it, and the water dropped to the ground, a coat of frost appearing on it as the temperature decreased. Flames filled the air around them, encasing them inside a wall that was growing ever smaller.

"You're not the only one who can play with fire, Bree!" Adam reached out with his newest bionic, turning the flames away from he and Chase. Chase was dispersing the water into little raindrops with his molecularkineis, with reasoning Adam could not detect. Then water fell from the ceiling. Adam immediately turned to Chase, who shrugged. Adam saw it was a tiny little fountain on the ceiling, which sprinkled water whenever it detected smoke. _What always accompanies fire? Smoke_. Bree reappeared, using her super-speed to punch and kick them, and they could only attempt to block.

"Screw this." Hailstones and snow swirled in the air, creating a mini-blizzard in the remains of the bunker's living room. Bree phased, smirking.

"Sorry, you don't get a bad weather day from being eliminated!" Her fingers cackled with electricity, sparks flying off it. A wall of ice erupted from the ground, shielding Adam and Chase from where she was.

"I'd kill for my force field," _You and me both, Chase_.

"And I'd kill just for fun," Bree unleashed the electricity, another wall barely erupting in time to save them, though they were still thrown back by the sheer force. Adam slammed into the corner of the walls, and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Chase's first instinct was to check on Adam, but he slipped on his own blood. His cryokinetic bionic had done more than he'd asked for when he'd created that wall, it'd frozen the floor. Which was fine by him, except the ice was jagged, and it had torn through most of the skin on his forearm when he was slammed against it by Bree's blast, hence the blood. He hauled himself to his feet in enough time to see Bree fire a molecularkinetic blast right at the ceiling, right above where Adam lay. In the milliseconds that followed, the ceiling collapsed on Adam, but before the dirt could pour in, a sure grave for Adam and Chase, with one outstretched hand Chase managed to replace the ceiling with a thick block of ice.

"Nice try, but neither of you can be saved. Not now, not ever." Bree's hands were around his throat, and Chase struggled against them. _I have to talk her out of...this. Whatever 'this' is_.

"Bree, we're your brothers, your _family_. Why are you doing this?" Chase struggled for breath against her slowly crushing, super-strength-backed grip.

"You're right, we are blood related. But the only blood I care about is the kind that flows as someone dies." Bree's grip tightened, and black spots danced across his vision. "You know what...I'll be nice. Kill you like you were killed before." Electricity coursed from her fingertips, with enough voltage to kill a non-bionic human being. Even though Chase crumpled to the floor, a few feet away from Adam, he hadn't died.

Bree grinned, winked at the camera, and disappeared.

* * *

Donald wasted no time in running in there. He heard Bree say 'kill' and he had taken off sprinting, Douglas on his heels behind him. He first saw the pile of rubble, and somehow knew Adam to be under there. He began hauling and chucking away pieces of rubble, trying to unearth his oldest son. _Haha, we're undergroung, and I'm unearthing him from the rubble. Hilarious, universe, you sadistic jerk_. Douglas helped him, and when Adam's bloody, bruised, swollen face came into view, Donald almost cried. But his paternal instincts and adrenaline drove him to drag Adam out of the rubble, and check for a pulse, which was thankfully there.

Douglas had dragged Chase over, and Donald almost wept at the states of his two sons. "Donnie, mind pulling out the capsules?" Donald hurried to a wall, pressed his hand against it, and three capsules ejected from the wall, all of them parallel to the ground. Donald had installed them in case the bionic children needed serious medical care and couldn't stand.._like now, per say_. Once both children were in the capsules, Donald turned around to see Douglas working on fixing the damaged ceiling.

"Seriously? That's what you're doing while you wait?" _Not pacing in fear with every passing moment, or checking on them every five seconds..._

"Which is more productive? Pacing or fixing a damaged ceiling that will bring about or doom when this ice melts? Now get on a computer and start searching for Bree, we have to find her." Grateful for a distraction, Donald obeyed his brother. His heart increased when he scanned the news for reports of a bionic teenager_...what would this new Bree even do? _"Douglas!"

"What?" His brother snapped, irate due to the stress that had recently fallen on their shoulders.

"China just said if they don't get a bionic teen in 24 hours, they'll basically pull Pearl Harbor #2 and then declare war on us." No gasp came from Douglas, or any reaction really. Just the sound of a blowtorch welding two pieces of metal together. "Do you even care?"

"What? About a country that put my children -sorry, _our_ children- in danger in the first place, and did nothing to defend them? I'm sorry, I must be _so_ heartless." Douglas could be heartless, Donald knew that too well, but still. Too not care about the country that raised and protected you? Harsh, even for Douglas.

"Yes! You _are_ heartless! We have to do _something_! I know you're worried and you care about our children, but you can't just spurn the rest of the world! We have to protect the world while Adam and Chase recuperate!" Douglas turned off his blowtorch, and faced Donald calmly from where he perched on the ladder.

"I'm not spurning anything. But what can we do? We can't give them a bionic teen, so why waste my worry and concern?" Douglas turned back to the ceiling, and a numbness took root in Donald's heart. _Has my brother really changed? He's still so selfish!_ At a loss for words, Donald cast a rueful glance at the capsules, not really knowing what he was exactly ruing. A rare occurrence for Donald.

Two stressful and tense hours later, Adam awoke, almost fully healed. "What happened? Where's Bree? Is Chase alive?"

"Adam!" Donald dropped everything on the couch and embraced Adam tightly, relenting quickly when he heard Adam cry out in pain. "As to your questions: You and Chase got knocked out. No idea. Yes." Donald tried to hide his stress on the China issue, though Adam noticed the report playing on the screen, reading the subtitles Donald had been desperately going over for a loophole earlier.

"China'll fire on America if they don't get one of us." Adam stated randomly, catching Donald off-guard. "We have to do something! How long until the deadline is up?"

"Adam, calm down, you don't have to worry-"

"How long?" _Darn bionic teenagers and their stubbornness about the state of the world. Wait, that sounds wrong. But also completely wrong_.

"Three hours." Donald supplied reluctantly. Adam cast a glance at the capsule.

"Take out my chip and give me to them." There was no lack of confidence or room for argument in that voice. But Donald was stubborn, too. Especially when it came to protecting his children.

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes!"

"No." It was a battle of wills. A battle that could go on for eternity. Or until Adam had his capsule remove his chip and walked out. Though hopefully Adam would never see that option.

"Donnie, let him go. Let him save that precious world of yours." Odd enough words coming from Douglas, who a minute ago had just said he didn't care about the world. _Sometimes my brother is really confusing. Scratch that, he's_ always _confusing_. A puzzle Donald couldn't figure out, no matter how hard Donald tried. "It's not worth having them alive in a world ravaged by war." Douglas sounded resigned, as if he knew there was no use resisting. Though Douglas made sense, Donald couldn't consent to send Adam off to China with no bionics, no defenses, to be...Donald didn't even know what they would do. Especially once they found out he was no longer bionic. _Yet another reason_.

"Mr. Davenport, _Dad_, please. I have to do this. When Chase wakes up, he can save me, and together we can go after Bree. For now, we just have to hold of WWlll for a little longer." The passion in Adam's eyes made Donald want to weep._ I raised them like this. I am so, so sorry_. Donald sighed. He could not fight his son anymore, he simply could not find it in himself.

"Fine," Adam hugged Donald tightly, then ran to his capsule. In a flash of light, his chip was gone.

"I feel...normal. Not-bionic. I kinda like it. Well...guess we better send a message to the Chinese." Adam's ability to randomly jump from one topic to the next never ceased to amaze Mr. Davenport. He'd swear it was bionic, minus the fact Adam was currently not bionic.

* * *

When Chase woke up, he was all alone in a capsule that reminded him of where the bodies were stored in the morgue. Not pleasant imagery, considering how he'd died recently, and would probably go through many near-death situations in the next few days. He sat up once the capsule had rolled out -_again with the morgue imagery, really?_- and examined the room. It had certainly been through the mill, being the stage for a bionic fight.

"Donald? Douglas? Adam?"

_Oh no. I'm alone! Bree came back and took them all!_ Chase's mind was panicking, leaping to conclusions with the minute knowledge it held. Then his bionic hearing detected a soft noise, barely audible to a normal human. "We are now watching live footage of one of the infamous bionic teens handing himself over to the Chinese. The whereabouts of the other two are unknown, and anyone with tips please call the following number." Chase was shocked. There were three of them, two males. He was still here, which meant...

"Adam," Chase whispered, all his emotion let out in that one soft vocal chord movement. "I'll find you, I promise. I'll bring you back. I just need to get an acquaintance of ours on board."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahahaha I'm evil, I know, and you love me for it!**

**I will explain Bree's shift next chapter, much more in-depth.**

**As to where Chase went off to...Krane. He follows in his daddy's footsteps.**

**I'm a sadistic jerk, aren't I?**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Reviews are love, and very encouraging, I might add. :)**


	12. Hyde and Seek

**Author's Note: The "Hyde" in this chapter title is a reference to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.**

**All the Bree stuff is revealed...kind of like S4 of Falling Skies for Lexi.**

**I miss that show too much. WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE YEAR?**

**Also...we get to see an entirely new side of Krane in the next chapter and this one, as well as some knowledge Chase has not been forthcoming with...to y'all, at least. I know everything in the concerns of this fic. Otherwise I'd be a bad author. :)**

**On a funny note, I had my friend read the summary of this fic, then the reviews, and she just stared at me, asking "How do you manage to combine all this into a fic and have it make sense?"**

**We're all insane, here, guys!**

**SO MUCH FALLING SKIES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Have you come to taunt me? To gloat? That doesn't seem like something you would do." He had never imagined the voice of his former enemy could sound so defeated.

"I haven't, in fact, come to do any of those things. I've come to give you a proposition." Chase kept his voice even, unwilling to sound desperate, even though he was. After all, despite his dire situation, Krane was still a former enemy. A label that wouldn't be soon forgotten.

"Oh, and what might that be? Me selling my company to Davenport Industries, lest my bionic activities be ousted? No, thank you. It's all I have left." His voice conveyed the hollowness of a person who could be shot right then and wouldn't feel any different than if they had kept on living. _Hollow, defeated, things that never came to mind when I thought of Krane. Not that I ever thought of him as pure evil, either. _Chase knew better than that, he knew Krane better than Krane himself did.

"I actually could care less about your and my family's businesses. I'm concerned with more pressing matters, like say the end of the world perhaps. And how you and I might stop it." Chase took a step forward, knowing Krane would listen to him, for a menagerie of different reasons, all self-serving. _Still, at least he'll be listening_.

"The world never did anything for me. And I have no wish to rule/destroy it as a normal human, and seeing as I'm no longer bionic, I care nothing about the affairs of the world."

"You miss the power that came with your chip? How superior it made you feel? You felt invulnerable, like no one and nothing could harm you again. I can give you your chip back, all you have to do is loan me your resources for a bit. That's it, nothing else." Krane chuckled, a sound that soon turned into a full-blown guffaw. _Darn it, why couldn't he have forgotten it while we were negotiating_?

"I want my chip back, and yours. We both know the truth about your chip." Chase felt fury spark in him, spreading through his bloodstream at an insane rate. _How dare he-_

"Then you know why I can't give it you. No deal. Not at that cost." _You really think I'm going to give you the means to destroy the world? Ah, no, think again_!

"Fine, then go find someone else with my resources to find your sister. Oh yes, I know all about her, inserting my chip and all. When I find her...my process of removing the chip from her will be much more...deadly, on her part." Chase's heartbeat sped up, and he had to resist the urge to punch him. He took another aggressive step forward, his emotions getting the better of him. The air temperature decreased slightly, the windows frosting over, inside and out.

"If you know the truth about her, then you know it's your fault she's like this! You have to help me get her back!" Krane shook his head, staring at the carpeted floor. That one motion made the temperature drop further, clouds of icy mist exiting their mouths with every breath they took. "You weren't content with your level, you wanted more bionic power! You tried to unlock it with your chip, but Douglas made the chip incapable of holding that much power. Instead, you just created a bug that would alter a person's reality! For a person with bionic smarts, you were really stupid." Chase folded his arms, mentally berating himself for losing control, though his face was an icy mask.

"Whether she has my chip, or I have yours, the world _will_ end. Not to mention all the other countries wanting a piece of you. The world wants to end, and it will come at the hand of the humans, at one time or another. I just want to survive it and lord over the survivors. With my bionics. Did you know that your chip has the power to permanently stop your cells from aging, and giving you unlimited energy? You won't unlock it yourself, because you're weak! Give the strong the power."

"You already have the power. The power to find Bree, and I will take your chip from her. Then we retrieve Adam from China, and...I'll give you my chip. My _extremely_ powerful chip. Happy?" Chase had no intention of handing over his chip to Krane. It would be like giving a sociopath all the nukes in the world, but worse. The world would never be safe as long as Krane was in it, and Chase had every intention to make the world as safe as the world could possibly be. Even if he had to do so by means that would scar his soul forever.

"You wouldn't lie to me," Krane stated, and Chase wondered how he could be a hero with such dark thoughts inside. "Deal."

Chase had just made a deal with the devil, unaware of the ramifications.

* * *

"We suck at being parents," Donald muttered. In little under an hour, they'd managed to lose three teens. _So what if they're bionic? It doesn't change the fact they're still teens!_

"No, you just gave them to much responsibility. Having them save the world before they were older, before they had honed their bionics! Really, Donnie?" Donald knew his brother was picking a fight as a distraction, but that fact didn't make it any easier to control his temper.

"I was being selfless for once in my life! Thinking of others besides myself and my family! Do you think I liked seeing them stressed and wounded? No! I died inside every time! But they had the power to protect the world, and had I let them grow up at normal teens...they could be using their powers as practical jokes, or for evil! I had a responsibility to the world, to the human race, to them! _'With great power comes great responsibility'_, ever heard _that_ Douglas? Or were you too busy planning on what warlord you could sell them to!"

Douglas sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, and Donald could feel the anger just from that one motion. "I made some mistakes, okay? But I would never have let them get put in this position! I'm sorry I'm trying to make up for my horrible parenting these past years by trying to keep them safe! Since you and I clearly have different definitions of 'safe', I think I could do a better job on my own!" Douglas turned and was about to storm out, but Donald couldn't resist one last jibe.

"I'll always be better than you, Douglas, at parenting, at everything! Hasn't life taught you that?" It was completely ad hominem, and completely false. Donald regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth. Pain flashed across Douglas' face for a milisecond, his mouth opening ready to retort. Then he just turned and left without another word. _Great, Tasha and Leo are somewhere in the world, my children gone, and my brother going who knows where! I'm definitely in control and in the know! Not_! Feeling the weight of it all come crashing on his shoulders, Donald collapsed against the cyberdesk, drained of energy and will.

And he sobbed, having finally broken.

* * *

Bree walked around her quarry, enjoying the fear etched in one of their faces. The other had yet to wake up, but soon they would. And would find themselves alone in a dark, cold, cave of uncaring stone. _A description that matches my heart_. One was whimpering, begging the other to wake as best they could with the gag stuffed inside their mouth. "Quiet!" A fireball flared into being above her palm, making the awake one silent. The only source of light and warmth for miles around, it was the first time the captive had gazed upon the face of their captor, the flame making shadows dance across the familiar face in a way that would terrify him for months.

The name would have passed his lips clearly without the gag, but it was still audible, albeit garbled. "Eee?" Bree nodded at the person who legally held the title of "stepbrother", and had once been the brother of her heart. Now she cared no more about him than she did a spider she squashed. "Eee! Tooooop!" The gag made it sound like he was saying "poop" but with "t". Once she would have laughed. Even with the garbled quality, she knew what he was truly trying to say: _stop_.

"Too bad, Leo," She drew a nail down his cheek, with enough force to break the skin and draw blood, the small beads running down his cheek, mixing with the tears that had been born of betrayal and pain. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon when my brothers come. Then you can all die together."

* * *

"You actually trust me enough to do this?" Krane scoffed, though he did not receive the expected response from Chase.

"I know you. When I synchronized our chips...I understood you. Empathically, memory-wise...Krane, I know you. I know all about your past. I know that you're angry at the world for not saving your siblings, why them out of the billions of other people who committed far worse crimes? You also blame yourself for not double-checking to make they were outside, for not saving them as you heard their agonized screams in your head. I heard those screams, and I felt the pain as much as you did, I feel the same pain you do now. Time doesn't heal all wounds, it only numbs them. I'm trying to save my siblings, and you're the only person I can think of who would understand why." I_'m also hoping for you to forgive yourself and stop being evil so I don't have to kill you_. As hard as it was to kill someone, killing someone you knew as well as Chase did Krane would've been unbearable. Surprisingly enough, Chase's little speech was able to bring water to Krane's eyes.

"I'm going to turn on the machine now. You ready?" Chase wiggled a bit, trying to comfort himself from the suction cups that attached electrical wires to his head. This machine was supposed to act as a Cerebro of sorts, amplifying his telepathic power, as he had no idea how to tap into his chips' nigh-omnipotent power yet. The machine could also spread his consciousness across the world, rendering him into an incurable coma. Then the world, to his eyes at least, went black.

In Chase's mind, it was more of a dark, smoky gray. He picked up stray thoughts, and listened for any that sounded like Bree's. He heard the thoughts of the whole world, and it was a beautiful and terrifying experience. After five minutes of searching, he felt his sister's mind. And how uncaring it was. Ignoring the already-known information, he found her location. The surge of endorphins in his brain made Krane pull him back to normal reality.

"I know where she is,"

* * *

**Predictions for next chapter? **

**Expect lots of fight scenes...among a few heartwarming ones.**

**Falling Skies...kind of influenced this, though I mostly came up with this on my own.**

Please review to show support!

**Until next time!**


	13. Long Way Down, Long Way Home

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating on your birthday, UrFriendTheNinja, but I have just been overwhelmed by school. So go take out your fangirl rage on my teachers, specifically the homework they assign. :)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WEDDINGBANDS!**

**ALSO! Listen to Kari Kimmel's "Black" whilst reading this. :)**

**Ah, caves, how I hate/love them. For those of you who know why, mention it in the review and die. *glares at Slurp especially***

**ALSO! A character has now been given the death slate...no hints. Well, maybe, if you're nice enough to review.**

* * *

**EXPLANATIONS!**

**_Bree:_** Krane tried to make his chip nigh-omnipotent, and he wound up making a personality-twisting bug that creates and amplifies paranoia, ambition, psychopathy, etc.

_**Chase:** _Chase's chip was built with the capacity to be nigh-omnipotent, though he wasn't aware of it, so he couldn't tap into that power. Now that he knows about it, the mental link between he and his chip has made his chip aware of the power, and now he can use it, but not necessarily control it.

_**Mental Link:** _A link that's basically their version of the brain's relay signal process. The bionic teen wills something, or realizes something (including subconsciously), and the chip reacts.

* * *

_"If my work has a theme, I suspect it is a simple one: that most human beings are inescapably alone, and therein lies their tragedy." -Richard Yates_

_"Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice." - Woodrow Wilson_

_"Sometimes calling people out of the darkness means going in after them." -N. Paul Williams._

* * *

_'If he be Mr. Hyde, then I will be Mr. Seek.' _Chase had no idea why that line from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde came to mind, but maybe it had something to do with the cat-and-mouse game his life had turned into. He and his family were the mice, whose only defense was to run. The cat was whatever enemy life decided to throw at them. _Life is a clever thing, full of pain with just enough joy to keep you going. Like now_. Chase wasn't going after his sister just to save the world. He was going after her to save her. The heroes in the myths might never have gotten happy endings, but Chase was determined to not repeat Krane's mistakes and let his siblings be killed, for that would shove Chase on the path to the sociopathic Krane they knew and hated. And since he was the one with the nigh-omnipotent chip..._best not let that happen, no?_

That was why Chase was on this mountain. Why he was breathing the frigid and thin mountain air. Why he was creeping up the side of mountain. To find his sister in an unmarked cave system that had never been mapped out into any record. Chase mentally checked his GPS, and found his sisters' signal was in front of him, about a mile away though. Chase stumbled his way into a clearing, and finally saw his cave entrance. Clicking on his bionic night and thermal vision -one advantage he had over his sister- he entered it. It was very damp and very dark, an unnerving atmosphere to say the least. His bionic hearing reached out for any sound, and being in a cave was good for that, as sound would bounce off the walls. He heard the slight sounds of whimpering, but that could have just been his imagination.

He moved silently forward for a few more tense minutes, until he saw two thermal human shapes, their positions suggesting they were tied together. Judging by their sizes, Chase assumed they were Leo and Tasha. As he moved closer, his night vision confirmed his speculation. He untied them in a second with his molecularkinesis. "Tasha, Leo, run out of this cave and down this mountain, and don't stop for anything!" Wordlessly, still in shock, they obeyed his instructions mindlessly. Chase turned back to the darkness of the cave, his sister having silently appeared.

"It's just you," Bree sounded disappointed, but since Krane's chip's personality algorithm was afflicting her, it was hard to tell what she was truly feeling. "Where's Adam? Oh wait, he stupidly traded himself to the Chinese. My bad." _She doesn't care. Doesn't care that her own brother-_ Chase broke off his thought when he realized the ground was subtly shaking. _Great, now that I know about my true power, so does my chip. And now it's trying to access it. If I glitch, the world might actually end_. _One more cheerful thing among the countless others I already have_. "Why do you fight for them? They fear you, and are willing to torture and kill you because of their fear. Why would you protect such useless creatures?"

"Bree, we're part of them too. Humans created us, and we are humans. Genetically engineered superhumans, but humans nonetheless. We fight for ourselves as much as we do them. We simply have unique talents that set us apart from others." _That's certainly one way to put it. _"Once they get over their initial fear, they will accept us. They have to." _Otherwise, the world ends. The weight of the world rests on the shoulders of people who have no idea it is on their shoulders_.

"What if they don't? The one of us who is super-smart refuses to consider a probability! Beautiful! If they don't accept us, they will cause a nuclear holocaust, to destroy us, and yet wind up destroying only themselves. Is the irony of it all not wonderful?" Chase glared at his sister, unwilling to let her insult their kind like that.

"Bree, I think about that probability every day. I hope every single day that it never happens, that somehow it will be in our power to stop it. But I have a plan in case it does happen. I tried to protect you and Adam from that possibility by not telling you about it. I will always protect us Bree, please, just trust me. Come back home and let us fix you." Bree narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need fixing! I don't want to go back to that weak girl, overshadowed by her brothers! Weak and distrusted to her brothers because she destroyed her chip once! Doesn't love not keep records of wrongs? You don't love me!" Her voice was weak and strong at the same time. Chase wanted to gather her in her arms, but he took her words to thought. _What if I really don't love her_? His mind was off-guard, as was his body. And she attacked right then. She tried to use her super-sped to slam into him, but he stopped and threw her back with his molecularkinesis. He knew he was stronger than her, his chip was built to be that way, and his bionic powers showed it.

Bree teleported beside him, but he caught her easily, and molecularkinetically summoned Krane's chip into his hand. Reacting as any human would, she pressed her hand to her neck injury, which thankfully wasn't fatal, it just oozed blood for a few minutes then clotted. Bree shakily got to her feet, looking at her brother with terror and shock. "Did I-"

"Yes, you did everything you remember," Chase snapped, cross with her. It was out of character for him, but he couldn't accept that him extracting the chip would cure her. Their trust was broken, never to be fully repaired. How could he ever be sure that the thoughts she had while under the influence of Krane's chip weren't still in her head, tempting her until she could not resist. Bree looked down penitently, able to tell just by her brothers' voice how he felt.

"I'm sorry, Chase," Her voice sounded heartbroken, but he was surprised by how little he cared about her feelings. He had more important things to concern himself with.

"Go get Tasha and Bree and take them to Donald and Douglas. Then go to Krane's main complex. Do exactly as I say." Bree nodded, sorrow in her eyes and heart. She disappeared in a blur, and only then did Chase regret his reaction. _Oh, well, the past is in the past. I'll make it up to her someday_. Using his telepathy, he called Krane's pilot to come pick him up, for he had a brother to rescue. But first, he had a chip to deliver.

* * *

Krane's chip had been cured. No more personality-altering bug, it was just an ordinary bionic chip, so Chase had given Krane permission to implant it in himself. As Bree and Chase waited for Krane to finish the procedure, they struck up conversation. Awkward, obligatory conversation, but conversation nonetheless.

"Why would you give Krane back his chip?" Her question was half accusing, half curiosity. Chase didn't feel like she'd earned the right to scrutinize him, considering the stunts she'd pulled recently.

"The personality bug won't affect him. Without the bug, he's just a normal human being." And Chase knew who Krane really was, Bree didn't. "So why don't you just trust me for once?" That, out of everything she'd done, hurt the most. Chase had always thought that she fully trusted her brothers, and yet the personality bug had amplified her distrust. _Amplified. You can't amplify something that isn't there_. He'd spent the past week on the run with her, gone through so much with her, and she still didn't fully trust him! _So why should I trust her?_

"Chase, of course I-"

"Really? Then why did the personality bug amplify your distrust! It can't amplify something that isn't there! So why should I believe you know when you say you trust me!" Bree teared up from that one angry outburst, the liquid already streaking down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry-"

"What's there to be sorry about? The bug was controlling you." He didn't want to hear another word out of her mouth. He was _that_ angry at her. He had never been that angry before, and it kind of scared him. But he buried that fear away, like he had done so many other times.

"You really don't trust me," She sounded broken, like her whole world had come crashing down. "I'm so sorry, Chase, I wish I could make it up to you." What was funny was that he wanted her to do that, but he'd never let her. The only way she could do that was to save him or Adam, and he'd spend the rest of his life keeping her and his family safe. It was as strange as the fact that he'd still do anything for her, yet could barely stand to be in the same room with her. He didn't reply, just turned away frigidly. "I guess I deserve it. And that I'm not going with you to rescue Adam."

She was correct on both counts, and his silence relayed that to her. A few more silent and tense minutes ticked by, and then Krane emerged, bionic once more. And to Bree's surprise, he did not try to kill them. He merely held his hand out to Chase, who took it, and they geo-leaped to China.

* * *

"Well, it's now or never. They found out he doesn't have his bionic chip and he's slated for execution. They're also going to declare war on America if they don't get a legitimate bionic teen in 12 hours after the execution. Beautiful." Chase had accepted long ago that things could always get worse, but if this kept up, the world would be over in less than a week, due to the other countries' clamors for a bionic teen. Chase rubbed his temples. His telepathy was more also growing more powerful, and considering he'd never trained with it much...it was beginning to become a hindrance.

"Do you know where he is?" Krane asked, and Chase nodded. He'd snatched that information from a commanding officer's mind first thing. "Good. And Chase...thank you."

"For what?" Chase was puzzled. He couldn't recall doing anything extra-nice to Krane, except maybe giving him his chip back. But that had been part of the deal.

"Bringing me back, trusting me." Chase turned and cocked his head at Krane.

"The only reason I did those things was because I knew who you really were. You were just a grieving person who was angry at the world and was given a bionic chip." Humans were not simple beings. In fact, Chase thought that you could never truly know a person. They were that complex. You could never truly know what the truly felt or thought. Someone could be smiling like the happiest person in the world and yet be suffering from scars seared into their soul. Everyone had some sort of scar, it all depended on how you let if affect you.

"You never have to doubt my loyalty again," Chase smiled at Krane in reply, knowing intuitively he'd found a friend he could trust, and he did trust Krane. "Let's save your brother." Krane pressed both his hands to the ground, and the earth beneath the facility began quaking. "Hopefully this'll take care of that bionics-canceling force field." The millisecond Chase sense the force field go down, he sprinted straight into the facility.

Anyone or anything that tried to stop or hit him he flung away with his molecularkinesis. He was going to break his brother out, and he'd be damned if he was going to let anything stop him. He did not even have to turn his head to make sure that Krane was behind him, he just knew. It was the same kind of trust he used to have in Bree. In another few seconds, they were right outside Adam's cell. Chase flung it open with his molecularkinesis, and was immediately pulled into a hug by Adam. Once released, he latched a portable Davenplanter around Adam's neck, which implanted the chip in seconds. After removing it and stowing it away, they ran back, and almost made it off the perimeter. Until darts as black as the night went flying through the air, and they were surrounded by a force of 500 men.

Chase created an icy dome to protect them, while Krane cleared the men away with his molecularkinesis. Chase then demolished the dome, sending the rubble flying at some of the men who had managed to get back up. But one of the men got back up, aimed, and fired. And hit Krane square in the back, who had shielded Chase from the dart. Krane collapsed within seconds, and that showed the bionic brothers the true potency of the dart.

Before either could react, another volley raced toward them. In a split-second decision, Chase stepped in front of Adam, taking the hit. Adam grabbed his brother before he fell, and used him as a human shield while Adam retreated into the woods. The Chinese forces did not pursue them, focusing on detaining Krane and getting their bionics-canceling force field back up. As they retreated into the woods, Adam wondered what would come out of him escaping. The world was primed for war, and the last thing Adam wanted to do was cause WWIII. _Maybe, maybe just this once we got out with no consequences_.

Unfortunately, nothing comes without a price.

And theirs would be a steep one.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHAHA Krane got left behind. :(**

**Expect some brotherly Adam Chase next chapter.**

**And a warpath of course, this is my fic after all.**

**JUST CAUSE IM SO NICE! I finally mapped out most of the rest of the plot of this fic, and it had me hung on Supernatural level feels. Supernatural is the show where your favorite characters die repeatedly in heart-wrenching ways.**

**Think on that for a bit... :)**


	14. Forever and Always

**Author's Note: ****Warning, I pull a _really_ jerky move in a chapter or two... :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE READ READ: As some of you may know, I am prone to depression. Really bad depression. Since I know how sucky it is, I've decided to alert you to something I wish to do. Any of you out there suffering from depression, or know someone who is suffering from depression and you want some help or comfort, give me a PM. A 100% confidential, and if you just wanna rant, PM me. If you're upset over a family member's death (I know a lot about this area in particular) give me a PM. I'll never turn you away, I promise.**

**On that note, enjoy some good ol' feels, because why ever not?**

**REMEMBER ADAM IS OUT OF THE LOOP ON THE BREE SITUATION!**

**SO MUCH Supernatural S8 inside...**

* * *

_NARRATIVE NOTE: _In memories, thoughts are unitalicized sentences.

* * *

Adam was terrified of any and every sound that his ears detected in their tranquil wood. He had carried Chase as deep as he could into the wood, but he could go only so far, as his chip was still adjusting to being back in him. Adam himself was busy adjusting to being free, and, for the time being, someone _not_ scheduling his execution. Though he was still stuck out in the woods with an unconscious little brother. In an attempt to not be seen in the dark of night, and yet still have a light source, he conjured and sustained a fireball above his palm.

The only exception being a few swift glances to check up on his brother, he'd been staring at that fireball for over two hours. His body and mind were itching for something, _anything_ else to do. Adam had tried pacing, but it was boring to repeat the same motion over and over. Push-ups were so easy for him that they didn't even distract him. Anything else he could think of would require him to leave his brother, and even for a few minutes, that was not an option. Adam had no idea where or how Bree was, and he didn't want to- no, he couldn't do this alone. And he could never leave his brother to fend for himself, without a big brother to protect him. So here he stayed. _Forever and always._ His six-year-old self's voice in his head brought a memory.

* * *

_"Adam?" With Chase's four-year-old little boy lisp, it came out more like "Ad-em", not that Adam minded. He could tell from his brothers' voice that something was weighing heavily on his mind, and it wasn't the answer to a physics problem._

_"Yeah, Chasey?" He scooted over, allowing his baby brother to climb up onto the cyberdesk to sit by him. While Mr. Davenport had repeatedly told them _not_ to do this, Adam liked the feelings the height gave him. He kicked his feet a little into the open air, restlessness suddenly overcoming him. Though given the rather small amount of space for him to play in inside the lab, and the seemingly-infinite energy of a six-year-old, it was no surprise._

_Chase, however, took it as a sign of annoyance. Adam turned to face his silent brother, who was staring at the wall, a contemplative look in his eyes. One pair of two that Adam always wanted to be filled with the light that came into them when they were happy, the other pair being on their sister Bree who was napping in her capsule after overusing her speed. "Come on, little brother, spit it out. I know you're worried."_

_Chase, tipping his head, pivoted his head to face Adam. "How do you _always_ know?" Adam bit his lip softly to fight back a chuckle, though a small breath of a giggle escaped his lips. For all his still-developing supersmarts, Chase still didn't understand how his older brother always knew what he was feeling, sometimes even thinking. _Hmm, even with all his genius knowledge, I guess he doesn't know about the "mysterious powers" of the big brother. _Laughing on the inside, Adam wrapped an arm around Chase._

_"Big brothers _always_ know, get used to it. So, what's on your mind?" Chase ducked his head down, as if trying to avoid answering. Surrendering, he faced Adam once more._

_"I asked Mr. Davenport about our family, and he said he had a big brother who left him because he hated him, and his big brother died before they could make up. You're not gonna leave any time soon, right?" Chase's eyes showed the worry that was no doubt making his pulse pick up as he waited for his big brother. Adam couldn't imagine ever leaving Chase. They were big brothers, and they loved each other. Adam could tell Chase anything, and Chase would never tell another soul unless given permission by Adam. It was the same the other way around._

I can't imagine life without Chase._ Suddenly, Adam understood the fear that motivated Chase's question perfectly. He squeezed his brother into the tightest hug he'd ever given him. "Chase, I couldn't live without you. You're my baby brother, I'll always be here for you. I'm never gonna leave you." Once he was released, Chase held out his hand, only the pinky finger outstretched._

_"Brothers?"_

_Smiling as he linked pinkies, Adam nodded. "Forever and always, little brother."_

* * *

"Adam?" Chase was now fifteen years old, with no trace of the little boy lisp he'd held in the past. But in Adam's mind, it was still there, however briefly. At his brother's side in an instant, weak with relief. _My baby brother is awake, and now we can go home together and plan our next move. I'm not alone anymore_. "China...facility...Krane..." Adam wished he could tell his brother that the past few weeks had been one giant nightmare, but there was no way he could pull off a lie _that_ big.

"All true, little brother," Adam seldom used 'little brother' unless he was teasing, mostly referring to him as 'Chase'. But he couldn't help it, it had just slipped out. Chase tipped his head to the side, an action that momentarily caused his face to reverse back into his four-year-old self in Adam's eyes.

"We have to go back," There was a no-argument tone in Chase's voice, but that was exactly what Adam intended to do. Argue.

"No. It's too dangerous. Let's go back to Mr. Davenport, get Bree back to normal, then we can figure this out." Adam didn't know their exact chances, nor was he a master strategist, but he figured that the two of them up against five hundred trained soldiers would not go in their favor, even with their bionic abilities. _Chase should know this_.

"Fine. You go, I'll transport you." Even more off-the-table than the already off-the-table plan. Chase extended his hand to molecularkinetically 'teleport' Adam, but Adam caught it. _No way am I letting you go on a suicide mission. No freakin' way. Sorry, little brother, but my priority is you, not Krane_.

"I'm going, Adam," Chase's eyes flashed with a let-go-of-me-or-I-will-make-you-let-go. Given his brother's molecularkinetic abilities and his better judgement, but Adam let go. "With or without you." Adam had always wanted Chase to stand up for himself, but not on matters like this.

"No, you're not going, period." Adam knew there was nothing he could physically do. They both knew who the stronger bionic was, and it was _not_ Adam, and Adam would never physically harm his brother intentionally._ Why can't the big brother be more powerful_?

"Adam, they have a bionic trapped! What if they experiment on his chip and get enough data to build their own? Besides, he can't use his bionics in there. He's a helpless civilian we have to save." Adam almost facepalmed himself at Chase's naivete.

"Fine. We take the chip and leave. He's still a psychopath who has tried to kill us multiple times!" _Why do you want to free him so badly?_

"Under the influence of a personality-altering bug just like Bree...forget it I don't have time to discuss the details." Chase turned away, already heading towards the facility, which was little under a mile away. _So he's just abandoning me?_ This was his stresser. After all that they'd been through, everything that they'd experienced over the past few weeks, Adam snapped. He lobbed a fireball, narrowly missing Chase's head. Chase turned, slow and purposeful.

With a single thought, he slammed Adam against a tree. Adam was speechless. W_hen did Chase become_ that _powerful? I_ _definitel_y _missed some things_. "I can put you to sleep with my telepathy if I try, Adam, please don't make me do that." Chase's voice was so ragged it sounded as if it had been dragged across a field of broken glass, and Adam realized Chase didn't want to fight, or even argue with Adam. _But he did. Why? _"If you're not going to come with me, stay here and I'll come back. I promise." _You can't come back if you're dead, and if you go up against 500 men, you will die. Or be captured and experimented on. Quite frankly, I'm not sure what's worse_.

"Chase, don't make me choose," _Not between your happiness and your safety. Anything else but this_. Chase gave him a sad smile, and released his molecularkinetic grip on him.

"We all have to do things we don't want to do." Adam already knew what his choice would be. The one that allowed him to protect his pain-in-the-butt little brother easier.

"You're not going anywhere without me," If they had to be captured and experimented on, they'd do it together. As brothers, forever and always. Chase ran up to Adam and hugged him tightly. That one hug almost made the why-would-you-do-that voice in Adam's head shut up. "But you _so_ owe me."

"I don't know, big brother, considering I saved you from there orignally..." Chase teased, a glimmer of the happy light that had once been in his eyes appearing. Adam smiled, a genuine one. _So what if we're going on the highway to Hell? At least we can enjoy the ride_. "Adam, have you ever heard the phrase 'molon labe'?"

"No, why?" It sounded like a foreign language, and Adam had no interest in those. Too hard for him to learn.

"It's a phrase supposedly said by Leonidas I, King of Sparta, to the Persian king as the Persian king tried to demand their surrender. It means 'come and take' literally. The phrase also appeared in the Texas revolution when the citizens of Gonzalez, when ordered to give their weapons to the Mexican troops, painted a flag with a cannon on it and wrote 'come and take it' on it."

"And this matters why?" Adam was lost.

"Both groups were facing almost insurmountable odds. But in different ways, they won. They didn't necessary live, but they won. And they never gave up. We're never giving up, are we, Adam?" It was a rhetorical question, Chase knew the answer as well as Adam.

"No, not now and not ever," _As long as I have my family. If I lost you all, then I'd have nothing left to live for_. If that were to ever happen, Adam's advice to the world was:

Run.


	15. Deep Thinking And Almost Decisions

**Author's Note: I was sick at the time of writing, so it may not be as mediocre as usual. **

**ON THAT NOTE! I would like to say something. Against a PM I received. _'OMG, Moonlit whatever your face is, I can't believe how cruel you are! daphrose and AllAmericanSlurp are so nice and talented, and yet here you are trying to undermine them! I thought AllAmericanSlurp was your friend! You suck so bad and you could never be as good as them as writing! Anyone who reads and likes your fics are complete imbeciles, except for daphrose and AllAmericanSlurp, who are just too nice to tell you how bad you suck!_**

**I have a few points to take with that. 1. I would never try to take Slurp and daphrose's place, because that's just not me. 2. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. Compare my stories stats with theirs, I really do not stand a chance. Also, I'm very self-hating. No joke, just ask Slurp. So I already hate myself and my work enough, I don't need someone strollin' in piling on that. AND NOBODY INSULTS MY FANS!...if they don't object to being called fans. Would y'all be called fans? I don't know...**

**Thanks for listening/reading my rant.**

**By the way, I'm a pessimist, so hopefully any humans reading this won't get offended...**

**"Right Here" by Ashes Remain as soundtrack for chapter.**

**Supernatural was thinly quoted here, to all my *wink wink* hunters out there, see if you can find it. Hint: dialogue.**

* * *

_**FUN THING: AllAmericanSlurp made up a phrase: Moonlit-style, which means you jump in with no plan or studying.**_

* * *

_"When faith is lost, when honor dies, the man is dead." __-John Greenleaf Whittier._

_"I somehow doubt you can imagine just where this is all headed, but I can tell you this: once we get there, you'll wonder how you never managed to figure it out." -Azazel._

* * *

**Bionics They Gained In This Fic:**  
**_  
Adam:_**

_Thermokinesis: _The ability to increase the speed of the molecules, heating up the objects. Also able to increase temperature.

_Pyrokineiss: _The ability to create and manipulate fire.

_**Bree:**_

_Intangibility: _The ability to shift ones molecules through the molecular gaps of objects, "phasing" through it.

_Invisibility: _The ability to become unseeable.

_**Chase:**_

_Telepathy:_ The ability to read/project thoughts, and all other sorts of mental things.

_Cryokinesis:_ The ability to create and manipulate: ice, frost, and snow. Also able to decrease temperature.

* * *

No one knew stupid better than Adam, and he was very sure that this plan was the worst Chase had ever come up with. Given the fact Adam had borne witness to at least 98% of Chase's plans, he figured he knew what he was talking about. _Just rush in and hope for the best? Even with bionics, that's very iffy_. "Won't they be expecting us to come back?"

"Yup," Chase did not falter in his step as he headed the trek through the forest. He didn't even sound concerned that they were going in with no plan whatsoever. _Well, too bad, I don't feel like dying today. And he's the brainiac who's good at making plans_. His hand on his brothers' arm, he spun Chase around until his little brother was facing him. Chase crossed his arms, his face devoid of any emotion, obviously hiding something.

"We need a plan! I don't feel like dying! WWIII starts if we die, remember? At least if we're alive we have a chance at stopping it." Then something flickered in Chase's eyes, and Adam was filled with shock. His baby brother, the most empathetic of them all, didn't care about humanity or their fate. Adam's heart froze, unsure what emotion to produce. _I'm the blind optimist, Bree is the pessimist, and Chase is the realist. If he's right, and he most always is, we're all screwed. No. It's my job to be the optimist and I'm going to be the best optimist I can be_. "You care about humankind, right, Chase?" _What about us? Your family. I thought you cared about humans, but I was wrong_.

"Adam..." Chase exhaled, as if this was the one thing he never wanted to reveal but was forced to. "I don't care about humankind. At all. Not anymore, at least. We've been on Earth for thousands of years, and what have we to show for it? Humans haven't gotten any better! They're willing to be cruel to anyone else so long as it makes them feel better! We're only getting worse! You want the full truth, Adam? I do not care about WWIII, I care about how it affects my family, the people I love, the only reason I am still fighting. If you all died, then I would sit back and watch the nukes fly. This 'great' species is willing to potentially kill thousands of its own just to kill three children who have done nothing wrong! Look over at the Middle East, people being beheaded and raped, and for what? 'Honor' and 'glory' that is temporary?"

"Sure, we got worse, but we can get better. We owe ourselves that chance." _Right?_ Chase's argument had planted a seed of doubt in his mind, and that seed had found great fertilizer in the simple fact that had been drilled into Adam's head since birth: _Chase smart, Adam dumb_.

"We've had thousands of years, that's enough of a chance for me. And we failed it. Have you heard of _Ozymandias_? They're two poems that explore the idea that all men, and whatever legacies they leave are fated to the ravage of time which always ends in oblivion. In layman terms, everything, no matter how great it's thought to be, will fall and be forgotten. No matter how good we become, we're always going to fall." The defeat that lit up those eyes like an eclipse was more than Adam could bear.

"But when you fall, you get back up." A simple statement from childhood days past, and yet it was one of the most profound and beautiful statements Adam had ever heard, and he'd heard quite a few given that he had Chase for a brother.

"_'Man serves the interests of no creature except himself.'_ -George Orwell, Animal Farm. At the center of everything humans do, is selfishness." _I'd like to debate that fact._

"You wanting to keep us alive." _Try topping that-_

"Simple. I can't bear the thought of living without you." _Why do you have to be so smart, Chase_? "And as much as I loved this profound discussion, we need to rescue Victor Krane." _Chase is hiding something, and apparently Victor Krane has an important role in it_. All that from one voice, which said a total of fifteen words. While Adam's first instinct was to confront Chase with his suspicions, he stopped and thought for a half second, realizing he could learn more if Chase wasn't aware that he knew. _Then he might slip up_. Adam remained silent the rest of the way to the Chinese facility.

* * *

"At least we don't have to waste time discussing the plan," Adam stated cheerfully, sticking to his optimistic routine. Chase's reply was gruff and emotionless.

"We just get in and get out. No detours. _Adam_?" Adam was hungry from their day in the woods, but he wasn't going to get a snack during an attack on a foreign base where they were outnumbered! _Gee, I'm not that dumb_!

"Jeez, Chase, have a little more faith in your brother," Adam looked down as a bad feeling passed over him, lacking the cliche shiver down his spine, manifesting as a slight stomachache. "Though I do think we need a better plan."

"Adam, trust me. My job is to keep you safe, my annoying, pain-in-the-butt brother." Chase's eyes once again filled with love, so great an amount it actually worried Adam. _It seems so final, in a way_. "You okay, big brother?" Adam grinned, emitting an _I'm all good_ air. _I know my brother is hiding something from me, but of course I'm fine_. "Remember, no matter what, we're family. Nothing will ever change that."

"'Course, Chasey." _What are you hiding from me? Does it have to do with me? Ozymandias...c'mon brain, think_! It wasn't so much frustration as a concern a brother has for a brother. Adam fired burst of flame from his hands, launching them onto the facility like a meteor shower. _My bionic is so awesome_! Adam charged the facility, throwing flame left and right not really aiming at anything particular. Until he realized he had no control of his bionic. Flame was just flying from his hands, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Before he ran inside the actual building part of the facility, he stopped. _I can't set that building on fire, not with who knows how many people inside_.

Turning tail, he fled the other direction, desperate to harm as few people as possible. _Stop, stop, stop_! Adam was powerless, his chip glitching. He was sure the grass beneath his feet had caught on fire, and the hungry fire was sure to spread. Even with fire leaping and swirling around him, Adam remained unharmed and untouched. Screams filled the night, accompanied by the wicked cackle of the flames. _I am hurting people, chip, stop it_!

_'Adam, what are you doing? The facility is on fire!'_

_Chase? What are you doing in my head?_

_'ADAM FOCUS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!' _The telepathic yelling gave Adam a headache, but it did get him to focus. _'You can control this, I believe in you.'_

_I don't believe in myself. Chase, can't you just use your molecularkinesis to control the fire?_

_'You're constantly making new fire! And I was trying, but, well, I can only use one bionic at a time.'_

_I can't control it! It's glitching! Can you use your Override App and shut it off?_

_'No, you're too far away to lock on to.'_

_Of course, the most useful bionic doesn't work when we need it. _Suddenly, Adam was filled with terror. He was a source of perpetual fire until he stopped glitching, which given the stress he was under, was unlikely to happen soon. _Chase, you there?_

_'Of course, big brother.' _Chase's voice sounded like a forced calm, something Chase put on only in dire situations when he was trying to reassure everyone else it would be okay.

_Chase, I'm really scared._ As much as Adam would like to call himself the main problem solver of the family...it wasn't true. His baby brother was. And that was who he turned to now.

_'I know you are. But I promise you I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you.' _That was the last thing Adam heard before the world exploded into an inferno washed away by a wave of blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note: MUAHAHAHA! To all my comic book fans... "Phoenix Rising".**

**Oh, by the way, next chapter starts the plotline for the character death. Just thought y'all needed to know. But no one dies next chapter, despite popular belief.**

**REMEMBER, I AM THE QUEEN OF MISLEADING!**

**Please review! They are love!**


	16. Humanitas

**Author's Note: Humanitas: Latin word, which may be translated as: human nature, character or feeling; kindness or courtesy; culture or civilization.**

**Think on that this chapter. :)**

**By the way...there are some flashbacky phrases in the characters' thoughts, so, those'll be ' marked.**

**IN HONOR OF THE SEASON 10 PREMIERE OF SUPERNATURAL BOTH THE QUOTES ARE FROM THE SHOW! Remember: the quotes have something to do with the chapter, but also the story on a whole as well. :)**

* * *

**_REVIEW REPLY:_ **I do know about AllAmericanSlurpanddaphroseFan, and I was one of the first people she PMed, but the only one she's bullied so far. Please, just leave her alone. She's not saying anything I haven't heard before.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT STORY NOTE:_** Molon Labe _will_ have a sequel. Probably called "Ozymandias" or "Humanitas", or one of the other hundred titles I have thought up. :)

* * *

_"You roll with a guy so many years, you start to think he's always gonna be next to you. Like, when you're old and you're drinking on the porch, he'll be in that other rocking chair. And then something happens, and you realize...that other chair has gone empty." -Harry, Supernatural._

_"We're brothers, family. And, uh, no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change." -Dean Winchester, Supernatural._

* * *

Fire, the one element that left destruction and more often than not death in its wake. The recurring foe of the bionic Davenport children. Except this was not your average fire, not by any means. Though it had been small in the beginning, true to its nature it had begun to devour all it could. It had spread through the facility, nurtured to a heightened degree by the many chemicals housed there. It was now an inferno, blazing like a miniature sun, razing all in its path to charred bits, most certainly eliminating all the employee workers in a holocaust.

Krane lacked full control over his bionics due to a Chinese neuro inhibitor, and as to Adam..._well that's the billion dollar question isn't it_? Chase desperately wanted to seek out his brother, but the flames and heat were problem enough when he was trying to defend only one room from their barrage. "We cannot hold out here until the rest of the government show up. They will blame it on us doing it intentionally, and..."

Krane didn't need to explain much further, Chase already knew what would happen. _And honestly, it doesn't really matter. I can't hold out against this fire much longer, and when we all die Bree'll be the last bionic alive_. '_Leaders inspire hope when there is none. Chase, be the leader your siblings need you to be'. _Donald's voice rang in Chase's head, re-stating the teachings Chase had grown up his whole life absorbing and living.

"I don't know if my cryokinesis would be more effective against the fire..." _My molecularkinesis is doing a fine enough job keeping away the heat and fire, but I need to get rid of the source..._lost in his own musings, Chase didn't hear Krane cry out in warning as the front half of the ceiling in their small metal coffin -_er, room_- collapsed in on them. _Screw this, not like I have anything left to lose except my life, and even then_...

Canceling his molecularkinesis, Chase swapped over to his cryokinesis, freezing the whole facility. _Why did I not do that earlier? Right, my cryokinesis glitched at the worst possible time, resulting in hundreds of deaths. _His forcibly discovered bionic was more glitch prone than he let anyone in on, and this was one of those times when it was sorely tempting to reveal it. _'Leaders do not show weakness unless it is required to inspire courage in their followers'. Guess you might wanna find a new leader, Dad, seeing as this one didn't turn out so well._

"Is it safe to leave this room? Will the building collapse on us?" Krane asked, and for once Chase didn't care enough to think about it, which him being a lover of knowledge was very out of character. He had never hesitated to correct someone back in Mission Creek.

"I don't really care if it does," '_Cause if it kills us now, it'll spare my siblings the pain of what comes next, and I can't bear to see them suffer_. '_Leaders never let uncertainty show'_. Trudging his way through the blackened remains of the once proud facility, he reached out with his bionic-heightened senses to find his brother. Adam was lying in the middle of the field which marked the center of the facility, a circle around him untouched by any flame. _At least he's okay_. _But is it worth it, given that no matter where our lives go it's always wore than before? 'Leaders persevere no matter how tough it gets'. Somehow, Donald, I don't think this is what you had in mind_. Determined to be outwardly undaunted and exuding confidence, Chase reached out to his brothers' mind.

_Adam, hey Adam, wake up._

_'Pancakes? I smell burning things.'_

_That would be the facility you set on fire, Adam_. His brother shot up like a rocket, quickly taking in his surroundings. Panicked eyes locked onto Chase's stone-cold eyes. "Did I do all this?"

"Yes," _And so much more. Funny, how we do the most damage in circumstances we have no control over, and yet still we feel bad about it, a.k.a. our lives at this moment_. "But, at least we freed Krane." The challenge in Adam's eyes was unspoken but clear as a bell: _Was it worth it?_

In Chase's opinion, absolutely. Krane was necessary in Chase's plan to save his siblings. _'Leaders must not be biased, they must be just'_. _Unbiased? That's impossible, no matter what we may tell ourselves, we are always biased in our decisions, in more ways than one. _"We did, Adam, and it's not your fault the facility caught on fire." _Technically, it is, but life is so much more gray than black-and-white_. _Besides, nothing anyone says can alleviate grief, so why bother? Because it shows that someone cares_.

Helping Adam up, Chase scanned the area and the skies around them. His bionic hearing detected the faintest _swish_ of the helicopter blades and knew it was time for them to leave. Krane placed his hands on their shoulders, and the world faded to black.

* * *

And almost immediately came back in the full color of a tropical island, the sweltering sun beating down on them from above. However, the heat didn't bother Adam, feeling more like a tickle on his skin, similar to the way a soft breeze did. Krane disappeared once more, Adam's eyebrow arching as he turned to Chase for answers. He found his brother kneeling to the ground, one flat palm probing the sand, as if he were feeling for something. "Chase, you okay?" _Sure you didn't inhale too much smoke at the facility? The facility._ The mere thought of it made Adam's stomach turn. _He_ had killed all those people, _he_ was the reason they would never see their families again.

"I'm just getting a feel for the land," Chase answered absentmindedly, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "And once Bree gets here...we have a plan to discuss." Minutes later Krane appeared along with Bree, who wrenched her arm out of his grip as soon as possible. The fire in her eyes told Adam she was madder than he'd ever seen her, though her eyes softened instantly when she saw her brothers safe, she draped her arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

"You scared me! I thought you were dead! _Never_ do that again!" Bree demanded hotly, then grinned in relief. "It's so good to have you two back." She hugged them harder, though Adam caught Chase giving Krane a look. It was at moments like these Adam remembered Chase was a telepath, and could be having a conversation with Krane right now. _Or reading my mind. Paranoia is a wonderful thing. Not_. Adam was determined not to let paranoia destroy his relationship.

Krane coughed, signaling them to give him their attention. Reluctantly, Bree released her brothers to stare at Krane. _Bree was always one to hold grudges_. "I've alerted the news to our presence here." Bree super-sped at him, slamming Krane into a tree. Chase flicked her into the sand gently with his molecularkinesis, though she got up hurriedly, hair messily strewn across her face.

"You defend him?" It an accusation if Adam ever heard one. Under Bree's scorching glare, Chase did not waver, nor did a flicker of emotion pass his face.

"Yes, I do, since he was following _my_ orders." Bree calmed down instantaneously, shooting a look at Krane.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, her own way of apologizing. _Well, this is awkward._ Adam knew better than to say that, for Chase had told him many a time it only made things more awkward. _Though is that possible at this point?_

"Moving past that," Chase gave Bree a meaningful look. "All we can really do is sit here and wait." Adam narrowed his eyes. _I love how you told us nothing of this 'plan' of yours_. Once upon a time, Adam would have been able to blindly trust Chase. Now...Adam didn't do _anything_ blindly. Or tried to, at any rate. _And it's the effort that counts_.

"What is this plan, exactly?" Bree moved to stand beside Adam, silently supporting him. Chase didn't react at all.

"I know you don't trust me, I understand you want to know, but I promise you you would just get in the way." _Sorry, Chase, but your word means next to nothing if the other person doesn't trust you that much_. It hurt Adam inside to be unable to trust his own brother.

"I promise you we won't. Tell us." Bree stepped forward. Chase looked at her, head cocked slightly to the side.

"You say that now, with no knowledge of the plan. Just...trust me and Krane, and everything will be better. This is the only way, the better way." _Trusting you is easier said than done_. Still, knowing he would get nothing from Chase if Chase didn't wish to share, Adam ceased. Bree, however, did not.

"Chase, tell me-"

"Bree, if you nag me one more time so help me I will screw with your brain, and I promise you you will not enjoy it." _Whoa, Chase never threatens with force. Never_. Bree stepped back, suffering from the same shock Adam was. Thankfully, the news helicopters appeared in the sky. Chase took a breath, and flashed a look at Krane. "Take care of them." Krane dipped his head, and grabbed their hands, super-speeding them to the top of the island, which Chase had neglected to mention was volcanic.

* * *

The second Chase saw them at the tip of the volcano, he relaxed. No more questions, no more temptations to spill...just calm certainty on what would happen next. What _had_ to happen next, if any of them wanted to live some sort of life. _'Leaders make decisions and stick to them. Leaders are never afraid to sacrifice what is needed to be sacrificed. You understand? You may be the youngest, but their safety is your responsibility. I need someone I can count on, and that someone is you.'_ Chase had lived his whole life fulfilling that responsibility, and never once had he regretted it or imagined living any other way. It was all he'd ever known, and he was grateful for having the chance to have known it. Now he would die for it, with no regrets. _Except maybe the chance to spend more time with them, but this is a a necessary sacrifice._

He could feel the civilians in the helicopters' eyes on him, and there was not a doubt in his mind that they had spotted his siblings on the top of the volcano. _Good, onto step two_. He simply sat down on the ground, blatantly ignoring the orders blared from one of the men in the helicopters. _I don't care enough for this. _He pressed his hand against the ground, sensing all the molecules beneath him, vibrating softly as the molecules of a solid should. He focused on them, taking control of them. He forced them to vibrate far quicker than they had before, and the ground rumbled beneath him in response.

The air around him shimmered with protective molecularkinetic energy, and he could sense the magma underneath the ground, rising ever slowly, soon to cause an eruption. Krane would have a force field around himself and Chase's siblings, and once the eruption happened, Krane would geo-leap Adam and Bree away, and they would be able to live a free-er life with the world believing them dead. _I promise, I will find my way back to you. _Closing his eyes, he released the final molecularkinetic shove that made the magma free to shoot upward with explosive force, a tremor going through the ground and a clamor through the air as the volcano erupted, centuries of dormant power being unleashed.

* * *

**Author's Note: NO ONE HAS DIED! YET! Chase is just taking a break *shoos him away* and it's kinda setting up for the final climax.**

**Adam and Bree don't know that, however... MUAHAHA! Y'all, I'm evil.  
**

**Though a bionic _does_ die in this fic, it will not be Chase.**

**Excited for next chapter? And the sequel to come when this fic is done?**


	17. Calls Me Home

**Author's Note: ****WARNING: Brooding and angst ahead! What can you expect from someone who just watched S10 E3 of Supernatural? **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I've just been exhausted this whole week, too tired to write. I did enjoy writing this. This chapter's probably crummy, but ehh sleep.**

**Grief is a strange thing.**

**Theme Note: I've gotten really sick and tired of how mean Adam and Bree have been to Chase this season, so...:)**

**REMINDER: Chase is not dead, but the siblings don't know that.**

**By the way...Latin student here. My recitation is Anna's reaction to Dido's suicide (Spoilers!) and since some of the dialogue fit, I patched it into here.**

* * *

_**Soundtrack for this chapter: "Calls Me Home" by Shannon LaBrie, or "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback. Preferably both.**_

* * *

_"What should I lament first, now that I have been abandoned? Did you spurn your sister as your companion as you were dying? You should have called me to the same fates, the same pain and the same hour should have taken us both." _-Anna, The Aeneid, Virgil, English Translation.

_"Life hurts, you think we don't know that? But some of us choose to go on regardless. Some of us don't have time to die because people count on us to survive." _-Igarashi Ganta; Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

Bree's heart was twisted up in so many ways, she couldn't tell what she was feeling. It was all she could do to hold herself together, to not collapse sobbing on Adam. As it were, they were sitting on the ground, side by side, backs against the wall, the only comfort they could offer the other was the comfort of knowing they weren't alone. Yet. The day was still young, and their team of three had been chopped down to two. _'The three of you are a team. Together, there is nothing you can't do'.Except for protect the people we love most, keep a bionic secret..._Bree thought bitterly. Having Krane standing in the same room as them was a constant reminder of their failures.

The biggest failure of all, in Bree's opinion, was also their most recent. Their failure to keep their baby brother safe. _We're the older siblings, we're the ones who are supposed to keep everyone safe. When did we lose sight of that?_ Bree knew exactly when: the day Chase had begun to do their job for them._ And we just let him_. Bree wanted to kill up in a ball with Adam, and stop fighting. Let the world decide its own fate, she was tired of fighting for people who hated them so much.

"I'm going to try to see if I can find your brother, if the news people have left." Bree's emotions fired up at that one sentence. _My brother trusted you, and you endorsed this stupid plan of his, knowing the outcome the whole time! And now you want to be sorry?_ Faster than the speed of sound, Bree sped toward him and landed blow after blow after blow on him, trying to make his physical pain measure up to the emotional pain he had caused her. Oddly enough, Krane did not resist. It was Adam who had to haul her back, and even then she just phased through him, solidified, then continued her barrage until Krane pinned her to the wall with his molecularkinesis. She struggled against his hold, her eyes blazing with vengeful fury.

"I regret losing your brother, I do. And I know how you feel about losing your brother, I know how much it hurts inside and you want someone to pay. I promise you the sooner that you calm your emotions down, as hard and wrong as it may seem, the better it will be." Bree thrashed against his hold, his words falling on deaf ears. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Your promise is worth nothing to me! If I see you again, I will kill you!" Krane disappeared midway through her sentence, having geo-leaped to his aforementioned location. His hold on Bree evaporated, and she ran to the spot he'd been before geo-leaping. "Do you hear me, Krane? I see you again, I_ will_ kill you!"

* * *

Immediately after her declaration, Bree had collapsed into tears. Adam had sat beside her, wrapped an arm around her, and held her as she cried. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. But it felt robotic. Numb. He had no idea how to react himself. The only thing he felt was a whole lot of nothing, like someone had ripped out all his vital parts. _What do I do?_ At times like these, he would have turned to Chase for guidance. But that was no longer an option.

How was it that in a matter of minutes -probably seconds, but to Adam all time had frozen- a part of your life you thought you'd always have, that you took for granted, could be torn away? It was like being gutted, and Adam was suffering from the shock. He was traumatized as he looked back on his life with Chase, and was flooded with regrets and guilt. Why was it that only after something happened, when you could do nothing about it, that you saw the pain your words had caused the recipient. _If I could just one more moment, to tell him...what? _Were there even words for what Adam wanted to say? How could one describe how grateful he was for having someone with him, through ups and downs, and know he'd be there? How thankful he was that he could trust his brother to take care of him, do the hard things if necessary? To have someone to cry with, to laugh with. To have someone to fight with, but at the end of the day to brush off and be friends with? There were exactly two words to describe it: brother and family.

_We should have been as good to you as you were to us_. Adam had always been slow, and he'd never been ashamed of that. His family had always told him it was okay, that people were different, and he was faster than them at other things. _So why didn't one of you realize how mean we could be at times? Why didn't I? _Agony in the form of self-hatred rippled through Adam. _Home is supposed to be the place where you can go, and know you won't be ridiculed. That someone'll always be there for you_. _A sanctuary_._ I hope we gave you that much, Chase_. But Adam doubted it.

He'd thought that Chase had laughed off all their cruel jibes, and that's what Chase had allowed them to believe. It hadn't been the truth. Now, Adam was wondering how well he really knew his brother. What other pain had his baby brother hidden from them that Adam should've have spotted?_ We're not worth dying for, Chase. One reflection on our lives proves that. So why did you do it, Chase?_ Adam wished neither he nor Chase had thought of this, but he had an idea of why: Chase had thought them worth dying for.

_'We're family, Adam. It means no matter what we do to each other, at the end of the day, I'd be stupid for you.' _He hadn't been talking about Adam's brand of stupidity, he'd been talking about the kind where you willing to do foolish things to keep the ones you loved from harm. Adam closed his eyes, finally allowing the tears to fall. He'd always labeled tears as 'girly' and 'weak', but now he didn't care. All he cared was that his brother was dead, and he and his sister were alone. Adam wished for something of Chase's to turn up, something he could hold onto of his brother that proved he'd existed. That he'd mattered._ How is it that there's so little to show for a life so vibrant_? There was one thing, intangible, but as clear as crystal: the human race. His brother had given his life so that the human race wouldn't cause a WWIII, which would no doubt end the world. That was all to show of his little brothers' life, and Adam was not going to let anything tarnish it. So if it meant defending the humans he so badly wanted to have on the receiving end of the full potential of his bionic abilities, so be it.

* * *

Chase woke up with a gasp. Looking around with his eyes that were bleary by slumber, he noticed he was underwater, in a small cocoon made of air._ Just like Jean Grey from the X-Men_. Checking his internal clock, he realized he'd been out for four days._ That explains why I'm so hungry and thirsty_. But it didn't explain why he was alive. _I destroyed an island by making a volcano erupt. My chip should_ _have -metaphorically speaking- 'snapped' under pressure and sent out an electrical pulse that killed me. It's what chips do when we overuse our bionics_. Chase checked his chip. It wasn't drained, if anything, it felt more powerful than before. Sensing that made Chase flood with fear. There were supposed to be limits to their bionic abilities so that they wouldn't become tyrants over humankind. He knew he'd never be omnipotent, but if one day he was able to casually destroy an island and feel no repercussions, then nothing and no one would be able to stop him.

_I'll worry about the future tomorrow_. He took a second look around his cocoon. While his molecularkinesis had filtered air from the water into it to keep him alive, and he could stay there until he starved, he wanted to go home. Already he could feel the ache of homesickness in his chest. The restlessness at the thought of being apart from his siblings one moment longer. Unlike most people, his home wasn't four walls and a ceiling and a floor. It was the people that inhabited that house, the people he couldn't live without.

He swam to the surface, and looked around. Sea on all four sides, no sign of land. He activated his map, careful not to activate his GPS. _Who knows what the other governments are able to track_? After setting a course for land, Chase gathered up all his strength and energy, and began his way back to his siblings, letting the need to feel the void inside call him home to his siblings.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bad chapter, and bad Moonlit for not updating sooner. I know, and I am so, so sorry. But I've just been exhausted, and, well, exhaustion no good.**

**Please R&R, and once again, so sorry.**

**I will do my best to update sooner this time!**


	18. What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note: Rome is Hell. All roads lead to Rome, and the road to Hell is paved with good intentions...Yeah terrible I know.**

**Did you know that the Incas also had a road system, and all the roads lead to a main road which led to the capitol?**

**ANYWHO! Sorry for the late update, life just said 'No'. I'm mad at myself for having to take FOUR days to write this.**

**By the way, I'm happily Catholic, so there might be a small bit of Catholic influences this chapter, but it's a small amount, so if anyone gets mad they really need to get a higher tolerance level.**

**If you want to yell at me or inquire more, my PM inbox is ready to receive you.**

***means footnote, and will be explained in the bottom A/N**

* * *

**By the Way: I have begun to write an AU called Hamartia, and two authors AllAmericanSlurp and DFTBa have told me it's excellent. So, I'm asking the readers to go to my profile, read the summary, and tell me what you think. If you want the prologue, all you need do is ask.**

* * *

_"If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins." _-Benjamin Franklin.

_"People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds. It is something one creates." _-Thomas Szasz.

* * *

Chase wondered if he was in Hell, because it sure felt like it. He was suffering from severe dehydration because of the physical exertion and lack of drinkable water. _Leave it to me to find a way to die of dehydration in the ocean._ Sadly, that was the least of his problems. He was also starving since he hadn't food since well before the eruption, and given the combined effects of starvation, dehydration, and exhaustion, he didn't think he'd be alive in two days, maybe even one. What hurt the most wasn't the fact he was dying or how he was dying, it was that he was dying far from his siblings, isolated from everyone and everything except his regrets.

They'd been together since before he could remember, and while he would never, ever, even upon pain of death, admit it, he hated to be alone. While he might stomp off when he was angry (who didn't?) he would always come back, because as unorthodox as they may be, they were his family. A family was what made a place home, not the fact you resided there. Never had he wanted to be with them more, but he couldn't, because their lives had become _that_ jacked up._ In the span of...what, a few weeks?_

Life. A beautiful and horrible blend of pain and joy. While one might use one positive word to describe it, another could use a negative word to describe it, and neither would be wrong. It was an indescribable thing, though there was a dictionary definition for it. Life:_ the condition that distinguishes organisms from inorganic objects and dead organisms, being manifested by growth through metabolism,reproduction, and the power of adaptation to environment through changes originating internally._Yet there was so much more than that, a vitality that could no be described in mere sentences.

To Chase, life was something to be treasured. Nowadays, most people seemed to think it was cheap. Abortion*, euthanasia*, and human civilians cut down for no reason. Who allowed them to be the judge of who deserved to live and who deserved to die? Mr. Davenport had always said the only time to take life was to save another. Humankind seemed to disagree. The same humans who were so cruel to other human beings, able to callously throw another away even after receiving all the love and trust they could give. At times, Chase could wonder why he and the rest of the Davenports fought for them. The answer was summed up in two words.

Hope and faith. Faith in humanity's better nature, cemented by the few moral humans that existed. Hope that maybe one day most, if not all, humans could be like that. Was it foolish and naive? Yes and no. So whenever life seemed to take more than it gave, when it felt like the punches were never-ending, it was his siblings he turned to for the hope and faith he needed. Just like he turned to them now.

To have one reason to fight the unconsciousness that seemed oh so much better than reality, he pictured his siblings' smiling faces. And immediately regretted his decision. _This is Hell, definitely. Suffering never-ending pain while trying desperately to reach your one source of happiness all the while knowing you'll never make it_. He was so weak he could only drift in the water and think of his siblings, who were probably grieving over his 'death' while he was out here, actually dying. That was the one part of his plan that had hurt the most: knowing the pain it would cause his siblings. But the pros outweighed the cons, and so he had gone through with his plan. _Maybe some of the Davenport family will know some degree of happiness and peace after this. _Better them than him.

It had always been that way, in his mind at least. Donald had raised him a leader, and he'd been taught leaders cared more for the group than themselves. That, more than anything, had defined Chase for his whole life. _The musings a dying person has. _Then again, it wasn't like there was anything else he could do. So he focused on his musings and his siblings, and tried to find the strength to stay awake, though for what he knew not. But even a bionic human could have only so much strength. Within minutes, he was unconscious and being tossed around by the waves.

* * *

Krane stood on a relatively safe part of the island, scanning for the only survivor he cared about. If telepathy were one of his bionics, his job would be a a lot easier. Unfortunately, Chase was the only one who held that bionic, and Krane couldn't trust himself enough to synchronize his chip with Chase's. _Half of that power in my hands is too much. _At least with his current power level, he could be stopped, which was a good thing. Because if Chase didn't turn up alive there was no telling what Krane's reaction would be, most likely it would be similar to the one he had over his siblings' death.

He had hated humanity with a passion, and were he honest with himself, that passion had not completely died. It still lingered in his heart and mind, needing one simple event to feed on and grow. Chase had known that, and still trusted him. Trusted him like a brother. It was that ability to understand so easily, to forgive and trust, that made it so easy for Krane to see his younger brother in him. _I miss you, Alexei and Agata, with every breath I take and every beat my heart makes. _Death had pried them from life unjustly and prematurely, and Krane had been able to stop it then, he would do his best to stop it now._ If I can_.

Eyes sweeping over the waves with no sign of life, Krane's heart began to pick up in fear and worry. _Ne ostavlyayt, malen'kiy brat, day mne nayti tebyai prineset vam domoy_. _Do not leave, little brother, let me find you and bring you home_. Krane had been there an hour already, with no results. _Why him? Why not me, or someone who deserves to die? _Tears trickled out of Krane's eyes, an instinctual reaction to what he'd been trying to stave off and inevitably given into: grief. _I'm so sorry, little brother. I never should have left you, I should have come back and made sure you lived._ Krane had made the same mistake twice, and the same result had occurred: the only people he cared about in the world died. And there was no one to blame but himself.

* * *

"Krane isn't coming back. We should leave and hunt him down." Bree's vengeful words stung Adam, and while a part of him agreed with her, a greater part was reluctant to leave. Chase had trusted Krane, and trust was something none of the Davenports gave out lightly after Marcus. Krane had said he was coming back, and if Chase trusted him, it was enough for Adam. _Besides, even if we left, where would we go? What would we do? _The world thought them dead, yes, but one sighting and that would change. They could remain in Mr. Davenport's basement, and go on missions, but what kind of life was that? A boring, monotonous one that Adam didn't want to go back to. _Why save a world I'm not a part of? _It was only now Adam realized that he and his siblings had never been a part of the normal human world, and never would be.

Adam and Bree were bionic. That one, seemingly tiny factor was a giant chasm between them and the normal human world Adam and Bree could not cross. That tiny factor had placed them in situations other humans were rarely put in, if ever they were put in them. They may be teenagers, but compared to all the teenagers they'd met, they were as different as fire and ice, as black and white. It would seem the only place they really fit in was with their family. But even that only went so far.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo tried their best, but they hadn't been put through everything the bionic members of the family had been put through. So, truly, the only place was with their other bionic siblings. Once again, however, there was a _but_. Because Chase was dead, and Bree had changed because of it. Become different from Adam. What most people didn't notice was that Adam went along with his siblings' because he didn't want to be apart from them, but that could go only so far. He couldn't follow Bree down the path she wanted to take.

Adam was completely and utterly alone. The kind of alone where you could be in the middle of a crowd, and still be alone. To Adam, who had experienced quite a few types of alone, it was considered the worst kind of all. But now he was wondering if solitude was better than being with his sister another minute. Grief appeared to have driven her mad, in the mental and emotional sense. "Adam! Don't tell me you want him with us!"_ I need to tell her how I feel, I can't go mindlessly along with this._ He was the strongest of them all they told him, and now was a chance to prove it.

"Bree, I just don't see what the problem is-"

"He killed our _brother_, Adam!" He met his sister's eyes evenly, and flinched at what he found. She desperately wanted someone to blame, and her mind was spinning everything. _I love you, sis, I can't let you believe this lie._

"No, Bree," He paused, steadying himself for the words that had to come next, despite him never wanting them to pass his lips. "Our brother killed himself." _And he dragged_ us_ down with him_. Adam was glad Chase was dead, otherwise he'd have punched the kid in the face right then. _If he really loved us, he'd never have done this to us_.

That hurt most of all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Grief, the most beautiful and ugliest thing.**

**1st Footnote: Babies are as alive I or you, and killing them is just like me stabbing you. But, of course, abortion is allowed, because humans.**

**2nd Footnote: Yes, euthanasia is practiced in some countries. And no, it is not right, I don't care what religion you are.**

**In case you haven't caught on, I have great scorn for most of humanity, save a few good humans I know and know of.**

**Sorry if I depressed anyone this chapter. It's probably why I'm one of the lesser-known authors in the archive.**

**Next chapter is the reunion, I think, or the chapter after. Anyway, it picks up pretty soon.**

**Does anyone here like the Krane character? I do. **


End file.
